The Elena Chronicles
by I-Love-shiney-Volvos
Summary: Stefan left Elena almost a month ago. Damon surprisingly stayed. Elena had been feeling strange and then she gets shocking news. Could it bring Stefan to her or tear then further apart? Find out in The Elena Chronicles. R&R please!
1. Broken

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

Chapter one

Broken

Elena sat on the couch. Just when she thought she could have Stefan all to herself without any crazy people from his past interfering he left. Almost a month ago. His brother, Damon Salvatore, whom she'd though was heartless, stayed to protect her and comfort her. She doubled over in pain thinking of Stefan and felt like she was going to be sick, it had only been happening recently, she realized she wasn't bleeding, she'd skipped her period! Her stomach clenched and she ran to the bathroom, throwing up. She got a glass of water and washed her face with a cool rag and got her phone out of her bag in the kitchen. She punched in Damon's number by heart and he answered on the first ring.

"Elena, what's wrong?" he asked worriedly, she only ever called if there was an emergency.

"Damon, can got get me something from the store?" she said, realizing just how weak her voice sounded at that moment.

"What do you need?" He asked, sounding mildly relieved.

"A pregnancy test." she said quietly, knowing he could still hear what she said just as well as if she yelled it. She heard him choking at the other end.

"A what?!"

"I think I'm pregnant." she said.

"That's not possible! You haven't done anything with anyone but my brother and vampire's can't procreate."

"And you know this how?" she asked, most didn't get into relationships with humans, they mostly ate them.

"OK, you win." he said and hung up. She layed down, feeling ill again. Her little sister, Margaret, walked over then.

"Sissy, are you 'kay?" she asked. Elena sat up and pulled Margaret up on the sofa next to her.

"I'm not feeling that great, but I'll be fine. Just don't tell Aunt Judith, I don't want her to worry about me. She's had enough since Stefan left me." Elena told her sister.

" 'Kay, is Stefan ever comin' back?"

"I don't know." Elena said, just then there was a knock at the door. She imagined it was Damon, "Margaret, go upstairs." she said. Margaret obeyed and Elena went to the door. She opened it and Damon was standing there with a paper bag.

"The damn cashier put me through the Spanish Inquisition about why I was getting this. Do you know how hard it was to cover for you?"

"Thank you!" she said and grabbed the bag out of his hand quickly, running to the bathroom. Damon entered and sat where Elena had been.

_* * *_

Elena stood pacing the length of the bathroom waiting for the results and thanking God that He had waited until she'd graduated high school for this. The timer on her watch beeped and she hurried over to the counter to see the test results. There was a tiny plus sign in the results window. She put the cap on it and wrapped it up quickly throwing it out and walked mortified back to Damon.

"And, are you a mommy or not?" Damon asked.

"I'm pregnant." she said. not sure weather to be happy or not.

"Well, I best be off. See you later, Elena." Damon said quickly. She walked to the couch, she needed to tell her Aunt, she wouldn't be able to keep it a secret for long. She sighed and put her head in her hands. After a few minutes she got up and walked upstairs to find her aunt.

"Who was at the door?" Aunt Judith asked when Elena found her.

"It was just Damon, I'd asked him to run an errand for me."

"What did you need, I could have gotten it for you." Judith said, her eyes still on her work.

"A pregnancy test." Elena said quickly. Judith whipped around to look at Elena.

"You're kidding me, right? You can't be pregnant, I watched you and Stefan. You didn't do anything with someone else, did you?"

"I'm not kidding you," Elena said laying a hand on her still flat stomach, "I only did it with Stefan, sometimes when I went to the boarding house when it was just us we did."

"I'm taking you to the doctor tomorrow, we're getting rid of it." Judith said menacingly.

"No!" Elena said, clutching her stomach protectively, it was the only like she had to Stefan and it might just bring him back,"I'm an adult and can handle taking care of a child, I've taken better care of Margaret than you since Mom and Dad died. I can handle my own."

"Go, just leave, I don't want to see you right now." Judith said. Elena walked to her room and gather a few of her things. She said goodbye to Margaret and called Bonnie from her car.

"What's up Elena?"

"Hey Bonnie, can I stay the night?"

"Yeah, why?

"I'll tell you when I get there." Elena said and hung up her phone. She started her car and drove towards Bonnie's house quickly. She was there in less time than normal. She ran up to the door and knocked quickly. Bonnie's mother answered the door.

"Oh Elena! Come in, Bonnie said you were the night."

"Thank you." Elena said and walked in. Bonnie came running over to her, still her perky self.

"So, why did you need to stay?" Bonnie asked, tugging Elena to her room. Elena waited for until they were alone in Bonnie's room to speak.

"Aunt Judith kicked me out." Elena said.

"Why? You didn't do anything!" Bonnie said.

"Actually I did, with Stefan."

"You mean he came back! Oh that great! But why would she kick you out?"

"He's not back, before things were calmed down and he left we had a night of passion and, well, what can I say." Elena shrugged.

"You're pregnant?!" Bonnie said loudly.

"Ssh!" Elena said quickly.

"Sorry, are you sure?" Bonnie asked.

"Damon brought me a test from the store and it was positive so I'm going to the doctor tomorrow to get an more accurate test."

"Oh, are you going to keep it if it's true?"

"Of course! It's Stefan's child. It could bring him back to me."

"Or it could give him more reason to stay away." Bonnie said.

"Can you not say that, I'm trying not to freak out about this."

"Sorry." Bonnie said sheepishly.

"It's alright, would you come with me tomorrow?"

"Yeah, sure." Bonnie said.

"Thanks." Elena said and looked at her watch, realizing just how late it really was, it was almost eleven at night. She went to go get her stuff and walked back into the house, getting into her pajamas and pulling up her hair and walked into Bonnie's room again, sleeping in the bed Bonnie's sister used to occupy.

* * *

**Hey guys!! I'm back! So, I had to do this, I was going nuts with ideas and so I'm sitting watching TV trying to ignore the 5,000 other ideas buzzing around in my head for my book and then one pops up about Elena getting dumped by Stefan and a bunch of issues and I immediately log on to here and start typing away! So, sadly I think my Twi fics are dead, I don't think what to do with them. So, I"m enlisting you, my reader, as this story goes on, to keep me writing and actually help me out, REVIEW to keep me writing and as the story goes on REVIEW and tell me if K+ is an alright rating. so, yeah REVIEW!! Um, I'll update this as frequently as I can, I don't know how often that will be. So, enjoy and REVIEW please!**

**-Erin  
**


	2. Testing Day

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

Chapter Two  
Testing Day

Elena awoke to Bonnie yelling her name from down stairs and bright sun. She clutched her stomach, sitting up and putting her head to her knees as terrible nausea overcame her. Bonnie came rushing in and screamed for her mom seeing Elena doubled over in pain. Mrs. McCullough sat next to Elena on the bed, "What's wrong Sweetie?" she asked gently.

"Morning sickness." Elena groaned.

"You're pregnant?" said with the same surprise in her voice as Bonnie had last night. Elena nodded miserably and then had to get up, the nausea turning into gagging. She ran to the nearest bathroom just in time. Bonnie and her mother were at the door when she finished with a cool washcloth and water. Elena thanked them both and went with them down stairs. They had breakfast out, Bonnie's father reading the paper at the table and sipping coffee. She wasn't really hungry but she knew she needed to eat something so she'd have something to throw up if need be. She sat next to Bonnie and across from Mr. McCullough.

"So, what are you girls going to do to today." Mr. McCullough asked though the paper.

"Goin' to the doctor to see if Elena's really pregnant!" Bonnie said too cheerfully, "Oopsy, sorry Elena." Bonnie said and covered her mouth. Elena hit her head on the table, everyone was going to know, why didn't she tell Meredith first? Mr. McCullough folded the paper down so only his eyes were poking over the top. He look Elena over and mumbled something that sounded like, "It was bound to happen sometime." then cried out in pain when Mrs. McCullough rammed her foot onto his under the table.

"Excuse me." Elena said, taking the glass of orange juice that Bonnie's mother had given her and walked to her bag, getting her cell phone and calling Meredith. Her answer wasn't as immediate as Bonnie's and Damon's had been when she had called them.

"Hey Elena."

"Hey Meredith, I need you to come over to Bonnie's house so I can talk to you."

"I'll be over there as soon as possible."

"Thank you!"

" 'Kay, later." The line went dead and Elena walked back.

"Meredith's coming over soon." Elena said to Bonnie as she sat back down. Bonnie nodded, busy eating. Elena only had the piece of toast on the plate then there was a knock on the door. Elena got up and hurried to the door, there stood Meredith. Elena called Bonnie and they all went to Bonnie's room.

"Bonnie already knows, as well as her parents, my aunt, and Damon." Elena began, "Meredith, I might be pregnant with Stefan's child."

"I thought that wasn't possible." Meredith said with her usual calm voice.

"Well, apparently it is because I never had sex with anyone but him." Elena said.

"We're going to te doctor to get a more accurate test for her." Bonnie said.

"Why did you call me over, you could have just told me on the phone."

"Because I need you to keep big mouth over there quiet about it and that much more support." Elena said.

"If it helps." Meredith shrugged.

"God, you're a life saver! Thank you!" Elena said and then looked at her watch, it was about ten thirty, "You guys wanna go?"

"Sure." Bonnie said, Meredith nodded. They walked down the stairs together and Elena got her keys out.

"We're going to the doctor's!" Bonnie yelled through the door when they were outside and closed it. They piled into Elena's car and went to the nearest clinic. Elena got checked in and all of the paperwork filled out and was taken in a few minutes later.

"Hello Elena, I'm Doctor Kincade. So it says you want to get a pregnancy test." the man said. She nodded, her eyes pointed to the floor in embarrassment.

He touched her shoulder, almost intimately, "There's nothing to worry about Miss Gilbert, doctor patient confidentiality. I won't tell anyone anything unless you want me to, and you're not underage, you should be able to carry full term."

"Umm... can I take the test, please?" Elena asked, getting uncomfortable.

"Oh! Sorry," he said handing her a clear plastic cup with a lid, "You know the drill, come back when you're done."

"Thanks." she said and hurried to the girls bathroom.

* * * *

A little later she walked back to the room. The doctor took the bottle and handed it to the nurse and she too it to the lab.

"Um, can I wait with my friends?" she asked after a while of awkward silence in the room. He nodded and waved her away, she scurried out eagerly. She sat in on of the tacky waiting room chairs with her friends.

"I swear the doctor was hitting on me." She said and laid her head back so it hung over the back of the chair and placed her hands over her face.

"And that's bad?" a male voice asked. She immediately thought that it was Doctor Kincade and sat up, then saw it was Damon.

"God! Don't do that to me, Damon!" she said, her voice half relief, half anger.

"Thank you for the warm welcome." he said playfully.

"Miss Gilbert, we have your results." a lady in a lab coat called.

"Cross your fingers guys!" she said enthusiastically and got up, feeling sick with worry and actually feeling sick again. She walked to the counted and was handed a two papers. She waited to look at them until she was with her friends. She turned over the first paper, it had a large red ink stamp across it that said POSITIVE and was enveloped in a hug by Bonnie.

"Congrats, Mommy." Damon said, she detected a hint of sadness in his voice but ignored it. Meredith patted her on the back. Elena looked at the second paper, check up dates and pre-natal vitamins she needed. She folded that and put it in her bag and walked out of the clinic surrounded by her friends. They all went back to Bonnie;s place, and as the day got later Damon and Meredith left.

"Bonnie?" Elena asked when everyone was gone.

"Yeah?"

"Do you still have Stefan's number programed into your phone?"

"I think so, why?"

"I want to tell him about his son or daughter."

"Alright." Bonnie said unsurly, taking out her phone and scrolling down her contacts. She stopped and Stefan's number and handed Elena the phone.

"Can you talk to him first? I don't want to have a mental breakdown when I hear his voice." Elena said.

"If you say so." Bonnie said hitting the green 'call' button. It rang a few times and then Stefan picked up.

"Hey Stefan!" Bonnie said, there was a pause for Stefan and then bonnie spoke again, "Elena has something really important she needs to tell you." Bonnie said and passed the phone to Elena. elena took a deep breath.

"Hi Stefan." she said shakily.

"Elena, what's wrong?" his voice was music to her ears. She'd forgotten how smooth it was, he'd gotten a little of his Italian accent back.

"Um, you remember the night before graduation?" she asked.

"Yes, why?"

"You're going to be a dad." Elena said, her voice wavering over dad.

"That can't be possible! We can't procreate."

"Oh, it's possible, I've got the morning sickness and the test results to prove it." Elena laughed.

"I'll be back by tomorrow Elena." he said and hung up. She smiled, "Bonnie, he's coming back."

* * *

**This makes up for me if I miss getting a chapter in tomorrow. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!**

**-Erin  
**


	3. Back

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

Chapter Three  
Back

Elena went to bed that night thinking about Stefan, maybe a little too much. She dreamed of him and their future with their child. By morning she woke and went through the usual routine, feel sick, eat, ignore Bonnie's parents fights, etc. She waited eagerly to see if Stefan would call her, he did, right when his flight was in.

"Hi Stefan!"

"I'll be there soon, Elena, I just got in." he said. He didn't sound particularly happy.

"Do you want me to pick you up?"

"No, there's no need for that."

"OK, I'm at Bonnie's house."

"I'll be there in a few minutes." he said and hung up his cell phone.

"So..." Bonnie said.

"He just landed, he'll be here soon." Elena said excitedly then got a knot in her stomach. She was going to see Stefan again! The man she loved, the man she do almost anything for, the man she had died for so long ago.

"Well lets just hope it's alone." Bonnie mumbled. She was being oddly pessimistic. I ignored it and we talked for a while about things when a doorbell rang. Elena ran over and opened it and saw Stefan there. She sprang at him, wrapping her arms around him but he didn't do anything, he eventually pushed her away. She invited him in and he stepped in, his hand was linked with something, Bonnie gasped and Elena walked over to her to see the person Stefan was hiding, a beautiful brunette girl, probably a vampire.

"Oh Bonnie!" She cried, crying onto her friends shoulder, there was someone else that had pulled him away from her.

"Excuse us for a moment." Stefan said to the girl, taking Elena's shoulder and leading her away.

"What do you want? Did you just come here to torture me with your new girlfriend?" Elena said bitterly.

"Elena, you know I love you and no one can take your place in my heart, but I don't want to take a risk of you getting killed again! I want you to be safe and happy."

"I'm safe and happy with you." Elena said.

"No you're not, Viv is better for me, I can't kill her as easily."

"So what, you don't care about our son or daughter on the way? You don't care about me?" she asked, turning her back on him partly.

"No Elena! I care about you more than you know, that's why I left! If it helps, I can send her back to Florence." Stefan said, gently touching her shoulder.

"You'd really do that for me?" Elena asked him, turning back to face him.

"And the baby." he smiled, moving his hand that was on her shoulder down to her stomach. She smiled at him lovingly. _He'll be a good daddy._ Elena thought.

"OK, you stay here, I'm sanding Bonnie over, go up to her room and lock the door. Viv's a little drastic and I'm not sure how she'll take it." he said and walked away before she could say anything, Bonnie ran over, tugging Elena behind her and slamming the door to her room, locking it tightly.

"Stefan told you?" Elena asked.

"In probably more detail that he told you." Bonnie said gravely. Elena frowned looking at Bonnie, she was acting really weird.

"What's with you, you're not acting like yourself."

"Sorry, it's just... nothing, never mind." Bonnie waved away the thought as if it were an annoying fly.

"Are you jealous?" Elena asked, amusement in her voice.

"No! I wanna wait until I'm married," Bonnie said in a cruel tone, "unlike someone."

"Well I'm so sorry that I didn't know that he still had working parts." Elena said meanly. There was screaming from down stairs, the sound of glass shattering and falling to the ground, and Bonnie's front door slamming. There was knocking at the door and Bonnie got up to open it, Stefan was there.

"Well, she's gone, less damage occurred than I though, by the way Bonnie, tell your parents this flew through the window and hit that vase sitting on your coffee table. Take this and get a repair man." Stefan said then walked past Bonnie to Elena. She got up and hugged him tightly, he hugged her back this time, his touch sent shivers down her spine, it had been so long that she had almost forgotten how gentle his touch was but how much passion filled it. She smiled up at him, he looked down at he as he always did, a smile only play at his lips, not coming through. She pulled away and walked over to Bonnie, hugging her best friend and apologizing. Bonnie accepted and Elena walked back to Stefan.

"I can take the moody pregnant one of your hands for the night." Stefan smiled. Both of the girls laughed at that and Bonnie said it was good. Elena gathered her things and slung her bag over her shoulder. Stefan walked her over to his car.

"Wait a second. I'm gonna take mine, I need to go to my house for a second and pick some stuff up." Elena said to Stefan.

"I'm gonna follow you, I want to make sure you're alright." Stefan said. Elena nodded and pulled out her car keys once she was in and pulled out of Bonnie's driveway. Stefan stayed at a distance so he wouldn't seem to the people that were out like a stalker. She pulled in to her driveway and stopped her car, the door was unlocked, something that she told her aunt to be sure never to do and walked in.

"Aunt Jenna, Margaret?!" Elena called loudly. The whole house was dark except for a faint light on upstairs, coming from Margaret's room. Elena ran up the stairs quickly and heard voices, the young voice of Margaret, it sounded like she had been crying, and Jenna. She sighed relieved and walked in.

"Congratulate me!" She said cheerfully.

"Sissy!" Margaret hopped out of bed quickly running to her sister and giving her a big hug. Elena picked Margaret up saying, "How would you feel if I told you that you were going to be an aunt?"

"I'm too young!" Margaret laughed.

"No you're not, because you are!" Elena said cheerfully. Margaret giggled gleefully.

"You went to the clinic?" Jenna asked angrily.

"Yep." Elena said. Jenna grabbed Margaret from Elena quickly and harshly, making Margaret cry.

"You selfish little bastard!" Jenna screamed at Elena.

"And that demonstration right there is why you aren't a real mother, Jenna." Elena said coolly.

"Sissy, she's hurting me." Margaret cried out in pain, Elena saw Jenna's long perfectly manicured nails digging into Margaret's side, blood running down her pajama shirt. Elena gasped, taking hold of Margaret and prying Jenna's hands off of her baby sister. She grabbed Margaret a new pair a pajamas and some clothes while her aunt was caught up in rage. She ran to her room getting a few more pairs of clothes for herself and threw then in the over night bag and ran out of the house, Margaret still in her arms.

"Why was Aunt Jenna so mad?" Margaret asked.

"She thinks that I'm not ready to be a mother and doesn't want me to have a baby." Elena said. Stefan came up to her with a confused look on his face.

"Jenna was going berserk and hurt Margaret, I don;t want her in the same house as Jenna." Elena explained. Margaret turned around and saw Stefan and smiled, "Stefan!" she giggled and out stretched her arms to be held by him. He took Margaret into his arms and smiled and her and kissed Elena on the cheek quickly.

"I don't have the best car for Margaret to ride in, I have crap everywhere, would you mind taking her?" Elena asked sheepishly. The truth was her car was clean, she had a feeling something bad was going to happen and didn't want Margaret to get hurt. Stefan said he would gladly take her and Elena got into her car, kissing Stefan for the possible last time. She pulled out and started to the boarding house. About half way there she started to feel edgy. Just then something jumped onto her windshield. She swerved and her car tipped and fell top down. The last thing she saw before blacking out was a female and the last thing she heard was Stefan calling her name.

* * *

**Hey guys! I got it out! How do you like my delicious cliff hanger? Lets just hope I don't keep you waiting to long :) So that's about it. I got my first review!! Thank you Natalie! So yeah guys, keep reviewing to keep me writing!!!!!!**

**-Erin**

**PS: REVIEW  
**


	4. Accident

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries, even though I wish I did because it's so good, but I don't so y'all just have to settle for this :)  
**

* * *

Chapter Four  
Accident

Elena woke up in an all white room that smelled strongly of death and disease. She panicked not know where she was and sat up quickly and sharp pain shot through her body. It took her by surprise and she cried out. Soon Stefan was at her side.

"Oh, Elena! I was so worried about you." he said, gently pulled her against his chest. Once he let go she asked where she was, "You're in the hospital, Viv attacked you and it went downhill from there." Elena immediately grasped her stomach think about their child.

"Did I-?" Elena couldn't finish the sentence, it was painful just thinking about it. Stefan nodded, a pained look on his face. Elena burst into tears and clung to Stefan. He didn't say anything, he just held her. After she calmed down a bit he took her shoulders in both of his hands and held her at arms length.

"Elena, the doctor said that once you were all better and you got your," he made a hand gesture because he didn't want to say period,"back we can try again."

"But will we?" Elena asked defiantly.

"Yes, we will, until you're pregnant again." Stefan said optimistically. A nurse walked in, seeing Elena awake and called for a doctor. She got an exam and then the doctor gave her the OK to check out. She left and saw all of her friend out in the waiting room, the only person missing was her aunt. She ignored the hurt she felt for that and concentrated on her friends and Stefan. Even Damon was there, which surprised her considering that Damon and Stefan hated each other. People hugged me and asked me how I was doing, all the normal 'you just got out of the hospital' stuff. She answered each one with a smile but on the inside she couldn't feel worse. She'd lost the one thing that had brought her and Stefan together because of the thing that had taken them apart. Stefan eventually got them out of there by telling everyone Elena needed to rest. They got out of the hospital with Margaret and once Elena was in the car her smile came off and she curled into a ball and started flat out sobbing. Stefan drove one handed back to the boarding house, his other hand was on her back.

"Stefan, what's wrong with Sissy?" Margaret asked concerned.

"Well, you know how Sissy got into that car accident?"

"Yeah."

"Well, when she got into that accident it hurt her baby and it came out of her body too early, and she didn't want that so she's sad."

"Oh." Margaret said. The car was quiet except for Elena the rest of the ride back. They got to the house and Elena tried to calm down, and did as best she could. She got out of the car shakily and walked to the back door to get Margaret, she opened the door and Margaret crawled out. Elena picked her up, Margaret was heavier than she remembered. She stumbled backward and ran into something hard, Stefan. He steadied her and kept an arm around Elena's waist until they were inside the boarding house. The strong musty scent was comforting and brought back memories. Stefan directed Elena to a small room that would become Margaret's. Elena put her ittle sister into pajamas and tucked her in, staying with her until she was asleep. Once she finally did fall asleep Elena walked out and to Stefan's room, He patted a seat next to him on the bed.

"Any better?" he asked concerned as she sat next to him.

"A little." she said, depression filling her voice. Stefan draped an arm over her shoulders and hugged her to his side.

"Elena, you know you can have another baby." Stefan said gently.

"I know, but I never even got to see our first." Elena said, a lump in her throat.

"It's perfectly normal to miscarry."

"I wasn't supposed to though! I was going to go full term and have a healthy baby. That was our child, it brought us back together." Elena said, starting to cry.

"Elena, calm down. You need to rest." Stefan said, his voice still calm. Elena closed her eyes and nodded, getting up and going to his bathroom and getting her pajamas. She walked back out and laid in Stefan's bed. He laid next to her, rubbing her back until she was asleep. Once Elena was asleep Stefan got into some pajama pants and crawled into bed next to Elena, no matter how tired refusing to fall asleep so if she did wake up he could comfort her. After midnight, though, she hadn't woken up still so Stefan fell asleep.

* * * *

Months passed, Elena had fully recovered and was able to try to have a child with Stefan and they took every night to it's fullest. Suddenly about four months in to trying, Elena started feeling ill.

"Elena!" Stefan said seeing her curl into a tight ball on the sofa, "Elena, what's wrong." Despite the lurching in her stomach Elena smiled. She got up, running to the bathroom and vomiting. She came back and pulled Margaret into her lap.

"Elena, are you alright?" Stefan asked again. She nodded.

"I need to go to the store. Anyone want anything?" she asked.

"No thank you!" Margaret said cheerfully. She took Margaret off her lap and walked to the hall. Stefan followed after her, taking her by the arm and spinning her to face him.

"Are you..." Stefan stopped.

"I think so!" Elena said excitedly.

"Oh, Elena!" Stefan cried happily, picking her up and crushing her to him.

"Stefan?"

"Yes?"

"I know you're a free spirit but before you left you proposed and I still have, and wear, the ring. And I don't want our child to grow up without their parent's truly being married." Elena said looking down at the floor, afraid he'd think she was crazy.

"Oh, I totally forgot! Yes, yes, before the child is born we'll be married." he swore. Elena smile as her put her back down and she left, Stefan stopped her halfway to his car and throwing her his car keys. She thanked him and went to the store, picking up a test and going back to their home. She got in, going straight to the bathroom and taking the test.

* * * *

Five minutes of pure agony she waited for the test results. The timer went off on her watch and she looked at the result window, a small plus sign. She let out a small squeal of joy, it was late enough Margaret was in bed. She ran out of the bathroom, test in hand, and over to Stefan.

"What?" he smiled. She handed him the stick. He looked at it and up at her, than at it again, putting it on the table and getting up, walking over to Elena and hugging her.

"Oh Elena!" was all he said, and she was happy. All the depression from losing her first child has gone in the one instance. Just taking in Stefan, he was there with her this time. He would be a daddy, and a great one at that.

* * *

**Just realized how cheesy that chapter is going over it for the final edit. Oh well, cheesy isn't always bad, just gotta live with it for has got to be the best fan fiction I've ever written in tearms of how much I'm loving it! So on a note other than the story, SHAUN WHITE WON GOLD IN SNOWBOARDING!!! Yes, you read it right, USA got gold!!! OK, so REVIEW and tell me what you think, what I need to change if anything. I've already got two favorites. I love you guys! It's all you that keep me writing!! Thank you!**

**-Erin  
**


	5. Again

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or any of the characters.**

* * *

Chapter 5  
Again

Elena laid down that night with Stefan in bed, exhausted. She fell asleep almost right when her head hit the pillow, the only thing that kept her awake a little longer was a sharp pain in her stomach. She curled into Stefan and fell asleep, ignoring the stomach pains.

* * * *

Elena woke up, still in a little pain, mostly she was nauseous. It took all of her willpower to not get sick in bed. Elena was up in seconds in the bathroom. Stefan was behind her, holding her hair back. She was done and got up, laying her head on Stefan's chest. It was cool and felt good. Stefan held her to him until she pulled away.

"I'm gonna go call everyone over, would you be alright if I called Damon too?" Elena said.

"Go ahead, I owe my brother, he kept you safe when I was being stupid." Stefan said and Elena smiled, getting her phone and calling Bonnie, Meredith, and Damon. They said they were on their way, she hadn't seen them in quite a while, since she'd left the hospital.

"I'll be back in a few." Elena called when she was through the door. Stefan was down quite soon after.

"Where are you going?"

"To pick up a few things."

"Alright, be careful." Stefan said, kissing her quickly and Elena closed the door. And went to her car. She drove back to her house and saw Aunt Judith on the couch looking miserable.

"Aunt Judith?" Elena said slowly.

"Elena!" she said getting up, "Oh I was so worried, someone called me from the hospital and I thought you were dead! I heard you lost your child, why don't you come home now?"

"Well, Stefan came back a while ago and we started trying again and I'm pregnant again."

"Well, that just won't do." Aunt Judith said, her voice way too happy, she'd snapped. Elena ran out while Judith was still twitching. She drove quickly back to the boarding house. She got there and ran into the house, slamming the door and locking it tight. Everyone was there and they started to look at her a little crazily. Stefan walked over, "What happened?" he asked in a hushed tone, excusing them and taking her to Margaret's room.

"Judith snapped her cap."

"What?"

"I told her I was pregnant again and she went berserk. She just started twitching with her hands like claws around a neck. It was just plain creepy!"

"Don't worry about her, she'll get better."

"I'm not." Elena smiled.

"C'mon, let's go break the news to the gang." Stefan smiled, pulling her back out.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Bonnie asked.

"Nothing, but Elena does have a couple things she needs to say."

"We kinda' got that from the phone call." Damon said.

"OK guys, calm down, first, Stefan and I are getting married sec-"

"I'm outta here." Damon said getting up. No one tried to stop him.

"Second," Elena continued, "I'm pregnant again."

"Oh good four you!" Bonnie squealed.

"D'ya want me to keep her quiet?" Meredith asked.

"Please." Elena smiled.

"That's what I thought."

"Well, anyway, plans plans, you guys best be on your way." Elena smiled.

"See ya when we see ya." Bonnie smiled as she and Meredith left. Elena pressed herself against Stefan and a look of pure lust came across his face, "Plans, plans." she laughed, pulling away. He grabbed her by the hand and she spun around him. She laughed and so did Stefan. She stopped and pressed back up against him, "C'mon, we've got a wedding to plan." she smiled and they left.

* * * *

Damon walked through the forested area in town. He got a large branch that had fallen off a tree and examined it for a moment before throwing deep into the forest angrily. There was a large bang that sounded like it came from a gun and Damon felt a sharp pain in his back. Little wooden bullets pierced him.

"Boys, we got one!"

* * * *

Elena and Stefan spent most of the night after Margaret went to bed planning their wedding, it wasn't going to be big, heck, barely anyone would come probably, but they agreed on at least a medium sized wedding, no need for everything to be big and fancy. Since the vampire scare from Klaus and Katherine the town was weary of Elena and her friends. Sure they'd defeated them, but in the process it was pretty well obvious that Stefan and Damon were vampire's and Bonnie a witch, and what people weren't sure of they feared, or got themselves killed trying to learn more. Eventually they went to bed, sleeping peacefully for one night. The next morning Elena woke up, she didn't get sick which was a nice surprise. She felt like something was wrong though. The pain in her stomach seemed sharper too. Soon Damon entered her mind. She realized she was looking at the paper, the headline read, 'VAMPIRES ARE REAL! GROUP OF HUNTERS FIND ONE'

"Stefan!" she yelled, he ran down the stairs and stood next to her, staring at the front page.

"Crap."

"No kidding" Elena said, folding it back up and throwing it into a drawer so no Margaret wouldn't see 'Uncle Damon' hurt. She called Bonnie and Meredith over so someone could watch Margaret while they went to find Damon. Once the girls were there Stefan and Elena set out to find Damon. They went through the whole town, they didn't find him anywhere, the last place was the forest.

"Elena, you know to stay close to me in here." Stefan said, holding her hand. Elena laughed at how protective he was being, "Yes, I know." They entered the forest searching for Damon, not calling his name in case someone or something dangerous was there. Soon they entered a heavily wooded area and saw a mangled body. Elena let go of Stefan's hand and ran over to it, seeing it was Damon. She collapsed to her knees, he was still barely conscious.

"Elena?" his voice was weak.

"Damon, what happened."

"Wood-" he paused for a moment, "bullets." Elena held him up as Stefan dug them our of his back, they must have been there for quite a while, they were caked with blood. She looked over at Stefan in question on whether or not to give Damon blood, he shook his hrad no and lifted her brother up, dragging him back to the car.

"Why can't I?" Elena asked, wanting to help.

"Because you're pregnant and you need your blood even more." Stefan said.

"Fine." Elena huffed and got into the passenger seat. Stefan was digging in the truck, she didn't know what for but she had a pretty good idea. Blood.

* * *

**And we end this chapter on an odd note. How'd you like my special little look at Damon? I know, big cliff hanger. fun, but he's safe and soundish for now. Oh dear goodness my birthday is on Saturday!!! so I don't know but I may not be able to get a a chapter out Friday or Saturday. I don't know. It depends on iff my mom agrees on letting me have a sleepover and what day. Well, REVIEW and enjoy!!**

**-Erin  
**


	6. Trouble

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries**

**Look at the bold after you finish the story for an answer to some questions I've been asked in reviews!

* * *

**

Chapter Six  
Trouble

The car door opened and closed on the back. Elena looked in the mirror to see Damon sitting there, a blood bag in hand, sipping it as a child might to a juice box. Elena smiled amused. Stefan walked around the car and opened the door and got in. They drove in silence, everyone absorbed in their own thoughts. Soon a loud bang pierced the silence. Elena jumped, turning around to look out the back window. A beat up old truck was following them, a man hanging out the window, gun in hand.

"Stefan." she said nervously.

"Don't worry, they won't hurt us." he said calmly, slowing down, "Alright, both of you stay in the car, I'll be fine." Stefan said. Elena nodded. The door slammed shut and Stefan sauntered towards them. There was another loud pop from the gun when he was about three feet away and Stefan fell to the ground. Elena screamed and Damon cringed as his ears rung, "Ow." he said just as Elena was getting out.

"Miss, stay back from him, he's dangerous." the man with the gun said. She ran towards him, falling on all fours next to him, ignoring as pain shot through her knees from the asphalt rubbing her skin.

"I told you to stay back!"

"You just shot my fiance!" Elena yelled.

"Oh God! I'm so sorry." He said getting out of the truck.

"We need to get this guy to the hospital!" the guy in the drivers seat yelled.

"No, I can take care of him. I'll take him, don't worry." Elena said, her heart still beating fast.

"No, no, please." he said looking over Stefan.

"No, really. I can take him. His brother is with us, I have help." Elena said.

"No really, let us."

"No!" Elena screamed, "I'm taking him, now, good day." she said angrily and picked Stefan up by the shoulder. Damon got out of the car, taking his brothers feet and helping her get Stefan to the back seat. The men started in awe, she couldn't tell if it was Damon, walking, or Elena's outburst. They loaded Stefan into the backseat and Elena got in next to him. Damon got into the drivers seat and sped away, tires squealed and them the car rushed forward. Elena fawned over Stefan, she plucked the bullet out but nothing much happened, he gained a little strength back but the was it. Elena pushed her sleeve up and bit into her wrist, she tasted the copper of blood and drew back, she's made a good sized bite mark and blood dripped out of it. She smiled, satisfied at herself and put the bloody mark to his mouth, she felt his mouth part a little as the blood fell to his lips and he drank. A feeling of pure bliss over came her and she smiled. It had been quite a while since she'd had a vampire drink from her, it was a nice feeling. Soon he came to his scenes and pushed her arm away, "Elena! I told you not to do that!" he said angrily.

"You said not to let Damon have me, nothing about you." Elena corrected him. He rolled his eyes and sat up, pulling Elena to him.

"And no thanks for your dear brother?" Damon said. Stefan's chest vibrated with a growl. Elena looked up at him, placing a hand on his cheek and he looked down at her.

'It's fine.' Elena mouthed to her fiance and he calmed down.

"Thank you, Brother." he said, his voice sounded strained. Elena smiled, "Yes, thank you Damon."

"There we go." Damon said and pulled into the driveway of the boarding house and Elena got out, Stefan following and Damon eventually. Elena parted from Stefan for a moment and went to Damon, saying nothing, she just hugged him. He hesitated a moment before patting her back, she looked up at him, his mask down for the moment, he looked truly sad.

"Thank you." Elena said before parting from him and going back to Stefan, taking her hand in his and walking inside, leaving Damon there. They walked to Bonnie, Meredith, and Margaret playing with Barbies. Elena burst out laughing, mostly at the site of Meredith just holding the bleached blond doll in her hand. The tow older girl immediately dropped the dolls on the table far away from them.

"Too late girl, I think she already saw." Stefan smirked.

" 'Ka, you caught us, Meredith kinda' ruined the game though, she was all 'we're gonna die, it's the ed of the world!' with her's." Bonnie said.

"Was not!' Meredith said, punching the pixie like girl in the forearm.

"Alright, you girls are relieved of your duties." Elena said, still fighting back giggles.

"Bye bye Bonnie, bye bye Meredith." Margaret said, hugging each of their legs and picking up the Barbie things littering the coffee table.

"Later guys." Bonnie said, grabbing her bag and heading to Meredith's car. Meredith followed after her.

"Did you have a good time?" Elena asked Margaret.

"Yeah! I had a lotta fun!"

"Good, then you won't be up all night like last night." Elena said, picking up her ittle sister and taking her to her room, changing her into her pajamas and tucking her in. She left the room, turning the lights off and closing the door.

"So," Elena said once she was outside of Margaret's and sitting next to Stefan, "I changed my mind, I don't want a big wedding, just a small one, friends and close family, and if you invite Viv I wil rip both your heads off." Elena growled.

"I wouldn't dream of it." Stefan said.

"Good."

* * * *

It had been two days since Elena had last seen her aunt. All she knew was that her aunt had gone crazy the last time she went there, so here she was, without a mother or mother substitute, getting ready for her wedding. She look up towards the sky, "I wish you were here mom, you'd love Stefan. I know you'd like any guy I liked, but Stefan especially." she said. She sighed and finished putting the last pin in her hair. Bonnie and Meredith came in, "Ready?" Bonnie asked, shining blue dress making her look more like a princess than maid of honor.

"As I'll ever be." Elena said.

* * *

**OK, so I said I'd be answering a few questions.**

**1. Asked by A person (yes, that's their name) does this mean you are going to write more?**

**Yep! I've getten great response from this! And it's too fun to drop**

**2. Asked by Amber Owl: I'm confused now, in chapter one it was Aunt Judith and now it's Aunt Jenna. **

**OK, so that's not really a question but it kind of is. I was either watching or thinking about Vampire Diaries the TV show at the time I wrote that and you know what trouble that causes :)**

**3. Asked by Emily Prusak: I love it but are going to make Elena have twins or are you going you make the baby into a vampire**

**I admit, this is probably my favorite question of all, I hadn't really even thought about the baby until she mentioned it, right now I can't say, one reason is surprise, another is I hadn't thought about it at all! So, I'll mill it over tonight and tomorrow.**

**OK, so I still don't know if I'll be able to post tomorrow. Like I said, birthday for me, I'll by thirteen! Yay!! Red Robin prepare! Um, but I'm not having a sleepover so there's more possibility that I will. Thank you for reading!!**

**-Erin  
**


	7. Marriage

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries or Tums!!!  


* * *

**

Chapter seven  
Marriage

The Wedding March began to play, pretty much everyone from high school came, everyone except for Tyler and his friends, they didn't like Stefan, everyone else was plenty happy. Margaret went out in her little fluffy dress with her basket of petals. Elena smiled, god she was adorable, soon Bonnie and Meredith left and then it was her. Elena took a deep breath and hoped that her Tums would work and left the small room she'd gotten ready in. She ascended the aisle and saw Stefan and almost melted right then and there but regained composure and kept pace with the music. This was defiantly not how she'd pictured herself getting married when she was younger. Sure, she'd pictured herself fresh outta high school, but she'd also thought she'd be a virgin still and, well, not marrying a vampire. But this wasn't bad at all, she was marrying someone she loved. Elena got to the altar and the ceremony began.

"Friend's, we are gathered here today to bond Stefan Salvatore and Elena Gilbert in holy matrimony. If anyone objects speak now or forever hold your peace." Everyone looked around to see if anyone would do anything. No one did and everything the priest said turned to background noise. I just waited for Stefan to say 'I do'.

"I do." he said, looking into Elena's eyes, tears threatened to spill over her lower lids but she smiled.

"Do you Elena, take Stefan, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have an to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do you part?"

"I do." she said the tears finally spilling over.

"You may now kiss the bride." the priest said, closing the book he was holding. Stefan leaned down and kissed Elena gently. They walked out of the Chapel, everyone cheering, and got into the car. Someone had tied a string of tin can on it, Elena laughed.

"So, where to?" Stefan asked, turning that car on.

"Home, after we have a kid we can have a honeymoon." Elena said.

"Alright, wait, we're forgetting Margaret."

"No we aren't, Bonnie said she'd take Margaret for the night, that's why I had the duffel when I left this morning." Elena said.

"Right." Stefan said and then they were going home. Elena leaned back in the seat, thankful she hadn't gotten sick today. The car ride was quiet the entire ride home. Elena got out and went to the back, taking the cans off the bumper and throwing them in the recycling bin. She walked up to the porch with Stefzn then he suddenly stopped. She did too and he picked her up bridal style and carried her in the house. She laughed and he set her back down.

"You seem happy." Stefan said.

"Well, what'd you think, I'd be depressed that I was married to you?"

"No, I just didn't expect this."

"It's a nice break from reality."

"Uh-huh." Stefan said distracted. I looked the way he was, he was looking at the window. What looked to be a persons silhouette looking in the window outside was there. I gasped and he silenced me, Stefan walked over slowly and I dug my feet into the toes of my shoes nervously. He got close to the window and I could see him relax.

"It's just a tree." he sighed, turning back around, then there was a loud pop and a bullet pierced through the window and into Stefan's back. Elena cried out and nothing happened to Stefan. She could see him getting angry and he pulled the bullet out of his back.

"Metal." Stefan laughed. The window opened and Tyler came in. Stefan kept his back turned for a moment before going full speed at Tyler grabbing him by the neck, slamming him against the wall, "You of all people should know the it's wood that kills a vampire, Werewolf." Stefan growled Tyler began to turn blue and slumped over, Elena ran over and touched Stefan's shoulder, he regained composure and let Tyler go.

"Um, could you get him out of here?" Elena asked, seeing Tyler in a pile, looking dead. Stefan picked him up and threw him deep into the forest behind the boarding house. Elena closed the window and scowered the house for duct tape. Elena found it and taped up the hole in the window, then went to Stefan and looked over his back, he had healed but there was a hole in the tux and blood around it.

"Well poo." Elena sighed, going to the kitchen and getting a paper towel wet and walking back. She took off Stefan's jacket and he took his shirt off. She studied him for a moment, "You could be a model." she stated.

"If I was I wouldn't have you." he smiled. Elena's knees buckled and she fell but he caught her, "You can't do that to me! Christ, you know that I can't take that!" Elena said. Stefan laughed and pulled her close to him, ignoring the cold went towel against his skin and kissing her.

"Better?" he asked.

"Much." Elena smiled, throwing the things aside and kissing him passionately. The kiss ended up in Stefan's bedroom and went uphill from there.

* * * *

Damon sat under the old oak tree outside of the boarding house listening to his brother and Elena hooking up and no matter what he told himself he couldn't keep his rage from surfacing. He broke off a large branch from the oak throwing it into the forest angrily. It scraped the house a little bit but his brother and Elena kept going at it. Damon grit his teeth in anger. Damon knew that after Stefan knew Elena would be safe he'd leave. Stefan didn't deserve Elena, her love was so pure, his brother was worse than Damon himself. But, once Stefan was gone and Elena was crying into Damon's shoulder and begging for him to bring her husband back he would do nothing, he decided. He ran back to where he'd been staying since his brother came back and fell asleep, dreams of killing his brother running through his head.

* * *

**Wow, Damon's nice. Sorry about not getting this out sooner! I intended to but time escaped me yesterday and I wasn't working on this until about nine at night. I put out a couple Twilight fan fictions yesterday, my very first one shot :) I think I did good on it but I don't know. Now, I know what you are think, she should have put this chapter up before working on something else but I'm guilty of procrastination in the very worst form :( . Um, oh! Thank you to Emily Prusak again, she gave me her idea for twins if I decided to have Elena have twins. So, since I don't wanna write this day by day forever I'm gonna skip to where Elena's about six months pregnant in the next chapter :), let's see how Elena feels about being fat... hmm this should be very fun! Well, thanks for reading! REVIEW!! Thank you :)**

**-Erin  
**


	8. War

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries :( Author note!!! PLEASE READ: Elena is six months pregnant, that's why she's fat now :)  
**

**

* * *

**Chapter Eight  
War

Stefan bent down to kiss Elena, they had been married for about six months now, and she was going on six months pregnant, which meant that her baby bump was more than visible. She rested a hand on her stomach, she'd gone to the ultra sound but they'd both decided that they didn't want to know the gender of the babies until birth. He put a hand on her belly, "Three months left." he smiled. Elena smiled back and pushed herself off the sofa, putting on a pair of flip-flops, they were the only thing she could wear recently, her ankles were so swollen. She had a doctors appointment today, which meant Bonnie and Meredith were going to be watching Margaret. The little girl ran out and grabbed her sister by the leg.

"Have a good appointment!" she said in her adorable little girl voice. Elena smiled and picked her sister up.

"Thank you, hun." Elena said, kissing her sisters cheek and setting her back down. Bonnie and Meredith appeared at the door as if by magic.

" 'Kay guys, you know where everything is." Elena said, grabbing her bag and walking out of the house. Stefan helped her into the car and they were on their way to the doctor.

* * * *

Elena stepped on the scale in the office, she was always appalled at her weight but she kept telling herself it was because she was pregnant.

"Alright, Miss Gilbert, looks like you're right where you're supposed to be." the doctor said, Elena stepped off and the doctor lead her to the ultrasound room, Stefan was already sitting on the little stool in the room. He took Elena's hand and the doctor rubbed the jelly on her stomach and and put the thing on her stomach. Both her eyes and Stefan's were glued to the little screen. She smiled seeing the little heartbeats and such.

"Well, looks like everything's good in there." the doctor smiled, turning the monitor off and giving Elena a towel to wipe the goop off. She left and Elena wiped it all off as quickly as sh could. She never could stand being in doctors offices, that's why she only went when she absolutely had to. She knew she was healthy. Stefan took her hand in his as she hopped off the examination table. She pressed into his side as the left the office, he kissed her forehead. She smiled, getting into the car. Stefan drove with one had as he had done many months ago when Elena had been in a car accident, only instead of trying to comfort her he was just holding her hand. she smiled contentedly.

"So, what's next?" Stefan asked, driving aimlessly.

"I was hoping lunch was on the agenda." Elena said, Stefan laughed.

"And where did you want to go?" Stefan asked.

"I don't know, surprise me, I just want food." Elena said, her stomach growling. Stefan laughed again, she didn't know if it was because of her stomach or the way she'd said she wanted food. She smiled hearing him laugh though, it was an amazing sound, it was amazing how much he'd changed in the past six months. They'd had a break from the craziness of everything and just focused on themselves. Elena's phone began to ring. She picked it up and looked at the caller ID, it was Bonnie.

"What happened?" Elena asked concerned, Bonnie never called Elena when she was watching Margaret unless it was an emergency.

"Matt just called me!" she squealed into the phone. Elena sighed in relief, thankful nothing was wrong.

"Well, that's great but is that it?" Matt had been away at war, him and Bonnie had been writing to each other but he was never able to call her.

"He's home safe for a while, he wanted to see me and I was wondering if he could come over."

"Hold on a sec." Elena said, putting the phone to her palm, "Bonnie said Matt's back, she wants him to come over, would you be alright with that?"

"Honeycutt?" he questioned.

"I assume."

"Tell her it's fine." he said, Elena put the phone back to her ear, "He can go over, don't have too much fun though, you do have a four year old we're paying you to watch." Elena said.

"Thank you guys so much, talk to you later!" Bonnie said and hung up quickly. Elena had hardly noticed Stefan had parked in front of a nice restaurant. Only Stefan could have planned something like this.

"Stefan, why didn't you tell me we were going to a nice place! I wouldn't have worn these." Elena said, pointing at her pregnancy pants and over-sized tee-shirt.

"YOU said surprise you and I made reservations when you were in the doctors office, I have stuff in the back for you." he smiled. Elena got out of the car and went to the trunk, there was a shopping bag filled with a dress she'd never seen and a pair of shoes. She smiled and Stefan, "Did you go shopping?"

"Sadly, yes." he smiled, she hugged him and he kissed the top of her head.

"There are bathrooms over there you can change in." Stefan said, pointing ahead. Elena took the bag and walked to the bathroom. She walked to the handicapped stall since it gave her the room she needed and changed, the dress fit perfectly and she slipped into the shoes, pleased that the fit., and they weren't high heels. She walked out of the stall, washing her hands because this was a bathroom and she didn't want to even think about what was on the stall door or the door to the outside. She dried her hands and walked out and back to the car, throwing her things back in the trunk and walking into the restaurant with Stefan.

"Salvatore, party of two." Stefan said to the man behind the podium. He nodded and grabbed the menus, leading them to a table in a place where there was virtually no one. She smiled, "You made special arrangements." she commented in a whisper. He nodded and she laughed quietly. It didn't feel right talking normal in a nice place but everyone was doing it. They were both seated and had their drinks ordered and were looking over the menu.

"Are you getting anything?' Elena asked, still looking over even through she knew what she was going to get.

"Maybe, if I can get my meat rare." he said. Elena laughed.

"No really, are you getting anything?" she asked, still giggling a little.

"Probably, I'm thinking either the steak or Pesci Di Giorno." he said.

"I think the Tortellini Al Pesto looks good." Elena said, then the waiter appeared.

"Are you ready to order?" he asked.

"Yes, I'll have the Pesci Di Giorno and my wife will have Tortellini Al Pesto." Stefan said. The waiter walked off and Stefan and Elena talked until their food came. By the time it did Elena was so hungry she could have probably eaten the table. Stefan laughed seeing her eating so fast.

"Elena, slow down, you're gonna get the hiccups." he said amused.

"I'm eating for three and I haven't eaten anything since six AM, You don't know how hungry I am." she said between bites. Stefan had barely touched his food and Elena was already half way done. He didn't dare disturb her again.

* * * *

Stefan had ended up giving most of his food to Elena considering since he was a vampire it tasted pretty much like dirt. They left the restaurant and got into the car. Stefan drove home, there was an extra car in the driveway and Elena smiled, Matt was still there. She got out and walked in, she got a couple confused stares from Bonnie and Meredith see that she was in different clothes.

"Stefan made lunch reservations and got me new clothes." Elena explained. Matt looked at her, jaw dropped.

"You're pregnant?!" he exclaimed. Elena giggled, "How come I wasn't informed of this? I would have brought something!" Matt said.

"My bad, it escaped me. I was busy in the Elena tornado." Bonnie said sheepishly.

"Well, I'm glad you guys are here, I can get on with what I was going to do now." Matt said. Elena looked confused until Matt produced a small black velvet ring box from his coat pocket.

"Bonnie McCullough, we've been together for way to long and this is way overdue, will you marry me?" he asked.

* * *

**Mwahahaha! My evil geniusness produced a cliff hanger. So, I was really busy the past couple of days, it's a miracle I got this out today! School has got me in it's grip big time right now and thankfully I was lucky enough not to have homework today! So, Emily Prusak asked me how much I liked to write, I love to write, it's my way of venting. I can get everything out and I don't have to scream or anything, I, like, transport to another world and I can be happy. So, that's it, if I don't get chapter nine out tomorrow don't be mad at me! I swear I'll have it out before Saturday!!**

**-Erin  
**


	9. Repeat

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries Recap: OK, so Matt just proposed marriage to Bonnie, so, that's what you happened if you were confused.

* * *

**

Chapter nine  
Repeat

"Oh, Matt, this is so sudden!" Bonnie said nervously.

"That's kinda' the point." Matt said, getting up off the ground.

"I just... I... I wasn't expecting it to happen this soon."

"Bonnie, it's been years, if you don't want to marry me you could at least come out and say it." Matt said, pushing past Elena and Stefan and walking out the door. He paused for a minute in the doorway and turned, "Have a nice life, Bonnie, I hope you can find someone." he said before walking off and closing the door. Outside he threw the ring box int the bushes and got into his car, Elena hadn't seen him this sad since she broke up with him on the first day of school senior year. She ran out the door, he was already gone, and dug through the plants looking for the little velvet box. She found it and brushed the dirt and debris off of it and opened it, the ring was silver with quite a big diamond, and knowing that Matt wasn't rich made this a **huge **deal. Elena stormed into the house and grabbed Bonnie's arm, dragging her away from everyone.

"What in the _hell _were you thinking!" Elena said, shoving the box at Bonnie, "You know you love him!"

"I know, I just don't if I'm ready to marry him yet." Bonnie said, taking the ring box and running her index over the top of it in nervous circles.

"You picked him up right after I dumped him. You two have been going out _forever_, not to mention that that ring probably cost Matt half of his life savings." Elena said. Bonnie burst into tears.

"I know! I'm such an idiot!" Bonnie sobbed into Elena's shoulder.

"No you aren't Bonnie. I'm gonna go call Matt and see where he is." Elena said, walking into her and Stefan's room and grabbing her phone and punching in Matt's number. It rang a couple times before he answered.

"Hey Elena." he said, he was trying to be strong but his voice was a little shaky.

"Hey Matt, where are you staying?" she asked.

"Oh, erm... with my parents, why?"

"No reason, thank you, bye." she said and hung up. She put the phone on the coffee table and walked back to Bonnie.

"Get in your car, I'll be there in a minute." Elena said. Bonnie nodded and ran out of the house. She walked back to Stefan.

"What's going on?" Stefan asked confused.

"Bonnie figured out she was being think skulled when she didn't accept Matt's proposal so we're headed over so she can tell him she was stupid and accepts." Elena said.

"Alright, be careful, if anything happens call me." he said, kissing her cheek, she smiled and grabbed her phone and walked to Bonnie's car. Bonnie started it up and they were off to Matt's parent's house.

* * * *

Elena got out, Bonnie hid behind her so they could surprise Matt. She knocked on the door and Matt's mom answered.

"Oh, hello Elena, dear! What a nice surprise!" Mrs. Huneycutt said sweetly.

"Hi Mrs. Honeycutt, I was wondering if Matt was home."

"Why yes, hold on, I'll get him, come in and sit down, you shouldn't be on your feet so long." she said over her shoulder as she went to go find Matt.

"Well, there goes the surprise." Bonnie sigh. Elena laughed and went to sit on the couch. Mat came in and saw Bonnie next to Elena and spun around, his mom cornered him and he sighed and walked in.

"Hey Elena, Bonnie." he muttered. His mom smiled satisfied and she walked away.

"Bonne came to give you something." Elena smiled.

"Is it the ring because I didn't mean to throw it in the bushes." Matt said.

"No Silly, it's me!" Bonnie giggled and threw herself at Matt. His eyes immediately lit up and her hugged her tightly. Elena was in tears at this point.

"Thank you so much Bonnie." Matt said kissing her forehead.

"Elena was the one that told me I was being stupid when I didn't say yes right away."

"Well, then thank you too Elena." Matt smiled.

"It was nothing but the truth."

"Well, thanks again."

"Elena, I'm gonna stay here for a while, you can take the car back, give the keys to Meredith so she can get home." Bonnie said, tossing the keys to Elena.

" 'Kay, see you guys later." Elena said, pushing herself off the couch and walking out the door.

"See ya." they both said before she closed the door. Elena got into the old Subaru and drove home.

"Well, I made a happy couple even happier." Elena said when she walked in the house.

"That's great!" Stefan said, embracing Elena.

"Um, can I go home now?" Meredith asked.

"Oh, yeah, here are the keys." Elena said throwing the keys her way.

"Thank you." Meredith said and left.

"Bye Mere!" Margaret said.

"By Margaret." Meerdith said before crossing the threshold and leaving.

"Well, did you have a good day Margaret?" Elena asked.

"Yeah! Mere and Bonnie and me always have loss of fun." Margaret grinned.

"That's great." Elena said, laughing at the way Margaret still couldn't say 'lots' right.

"Did you have a good day, Sissy?" MArgaret asked.

"Yes I did."

"Was your appointment good?"

"Yes it was, the babies are very healthy." Elena said.

"Yay! You guys were gone for a long time."

"Stefan and I went out to lunch at an Italian restaurant."

"Sounds yummy."

"It was, now, Miss Margaret, I believe it's your bed time, go scoot, I'll be in soon." Elena said then turned to Stefan.

"Why did you take me out?" Elena asked.

"Because I have a feeling it;s the last time we'll be having date time until our babies are older." Stefan said, Elena looked at him confused.

"We don't have a nursery finished and by the time we do our babies'll be born." Stefan said. Elena nodded understanding before going to tuck Margaret in and get into bed herself.

* * *

**Sorry this took forever!!! Thursday and today were BAD days. I didn't have a fun time but I got a good chapter out I hope! I'm very happy with all the reviews I've been getting and alerts and favorite stories!!!!! That;s what makes me happy! So keep it up and remember REVIEW!!!!!**


	10. Forever

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries

* * *

**

Chapter 10  
Forever

It had been two months since Matt had proposed to Bonnie. Elena was now in her eighth month. She leaned against Stefan on the sofa then realized it was almost three o' clock.

"Stefan, we need to go if we want to get to the wedding on time." Elena said, jumping up and getting her bag and her dress. Stefan was already in the car with it started. She got in and they headed to the church. They made it just moments before the time she was supposed to be here. Elena hurried in and found Bonnie.

"Where were you?" she asked.

"Stefan and I were taking a little painting break and then I realized how late it was." Elena said.

"OK, well, you can go get ready in there." Bonnie said pointing towards a large arched doorway. Elena walked in and found Meredith helping Margaret get ready and a few other girls she'd known from high school. She walked over to Meredith and her little sister.

"You're a saint Meredith." Elena said.

"Oh, it's nothing, Margaret is a good little girl." Meredith said, making Margaret beam.

"I don't know how I could get through this without you and Bonnie to help, poor Margaret would probably be in tears now." she sighed.

"Hey, you need to get ready, it's almost time." Meredith said.

"Oh, jeez, you're right." Elena said, going to a stall and changing into her dress. She walked back out and her sister ran to her.

"Sissy, you look so pretty!" Margaret smiled. Elena laughed and squatted down to her sisters level.

"Not nearly as pretty as you." Elena said, her sister hugged her and then pulled away.

"I missed you a lot." Margaret said.

"Oh, well, we're taking you back as soon as the babies' room is done or they're born. which ever comes first." Elena said, trying to get up with great difficult, Meredith ran over and grabbed her arms, helping her up.

"Thank you." Elena said and walked out of the room, both her sister and friend following her. She walked over to where Bonnie was and saw she had her dress on already.

"Bonnie, you look stunning." Elena gasped.

"Really, you think so?" Bonnie asked, twirling a little.

"If Matt doesn't think you're gorgeous he's blind." Elena said.

"You don;t look too bad yourself, Mommy." Bonnie laughed. Mommy had become Elena's new nickname since she became pregnant.

"Thank you, but it's your day, you deserve all the glory." Elena smiled.

"Oh, well, it's about time for your to get out there." Bonnie said, just starting to sound nervous.

"Bonnie, everything's gonna go off without a hitch, don't worry." Elena said, hugging her friend before hurrying out of the room. She noticed that most of the guests had already arrived, some were arriving at that very moment. She took her place with Stefan in the procession and linked arms with him. The door were opened and Matt walked out and up to the altar they walked forward soon after, everyone staring at them. They took their places nearest the bride and groom, since Elena had been chosen as maid of honor and Stefan as best man. The rest of the procession made their way down and soon the music changed for Bonnie's entrance. The guests stood and Bonnie came down the aisle with her father. Bonnie the little rock, she was beaming, not a sign of tears anywhere near her. Elena looked over to see what Matt's reaction was, he eyes were wider and he was doing all he could to keep his jaw from falling to the floor. Bonnie finally reached the altar and took Matt's outstretched hand lightly. The priest began to speak and Elena flashed back to here own wedding with Stefan. A smile spread across her face slowly and as soon as she had gotten into it she snapped out of it.

"I do." she heard Matt say.

"Do you Bonnie take Matthew to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, as long as you both shall live?"

"I do." Bonnie beamed, a tear running down her cheek, gleaming like a diamond in the light.

"You may now kiss the bride." the priest said, stepping back and shutting the large book in his hand with a loud bang. Matt leaned down to Bonnie and their lips met. The entire chapel erupted in cheering and applause as the newlyweds exited to their limo so they could go to where the reception was being held. Elena, Stefan, Meredith, Margaret, and the rest of the bridesmaids and groomsmen had their own limo as transportation as well. They got in and everyone chatted.

"How are you feeling?" Stefan asked, laying a hand on Elena's swollen belly.

"I'm feeling pretty good, it's nice to sit down for a moment, though." Elena smiled. Stefan laughed quietly and kissed her cheek. She leaned against him then felt a cramp in her stomach. Her breath in took sharply and Stefan drew his hand back.

"Did I hurt you?" he asked frantically.

"No, no, just got a cramp." Elena smiled weakly.

"Oh," he said, immediately relieved, "It'll let up."

"Mmm-hmm." Elena said, still in pain. He rubbed her shoulders gently but it didn't help like it normally did when she got a cramp. Her mind wandered to the possibilities of what could be happening and it horrified her when the possibility that she could be miscarrying. She pushed the thought from her mind quickly and took a deep breath, leaning back against the seat. The limo cameto a top and everyone piled out, still talking. Elena walked into the building with Stefan and was amazed. She couldn't believe the detail in it, it was pure amazing.

"Elena, Elena, you need to give your speech!" Bonnie called from the front table. Elena nodded and walked up to the little podium in the front of the room. She smiled at everyone and then began her speech.

"I've had the pleasure of growing up with Matt and Bonnie, as most of you in this room have. Through braces, glasses, bad hair cuts, everything, and nothing has ever strained our relationship as friends. Bonnie is one of my best friends in the world and -" Elena was cut off by a splashing noise and terrible pain. She looked down and realized her water had just broken. Stefan came running over her and picked her up. Bonnie, Meredith, and Matt jumped up.

"Um, sorry about the inconvenience guys! Reception's over, we all need to go." Bonnie said, running out of the building frantically. Stefan picked Elena up and brought her to a car. He put her in the back and slid in next to her, taking her hand.

"Remember, Elena, breathe." Stefan said, she grasped his hand tightly and did her breathing. The car started and Matt sped out of the parking lot and to the hospital. Elena concentrated on breathing as best she could.

She was taken into the hospital quickly and taken to a room, the pain was excruciating, contractions. Stefan stayed with her, holding her hand and calming her down as best as he could, it was really nice he was putting up with her.

"Alrighty, Elena, looks like you've dilated to about ten centimeters, your babies are gonna be here very soon." her OB/GYN smiled at her. She smiled back as best as she could manage under the circumstance and then another contraction came. She screamed at the pain,someone would have thought she was being murdered if she wasn't where she was.

"OK, Elena, I hope you're ready because you're going to have two little bundles of joy joining your party very soon." the doctor said.

"I've been ready for a long time." Elena said through clenched teeth.

"Alright, I'm gonna need you to give us a good push on three." the doctor said and counted down. Right when he hit three Elena pushed as hard as she could.

"Good, we've got the tip of the head, just two more." Elena took a deep breath and pushed again, Stefan put a cold towel in her forehead and she pushed for the final time. She heard the wail of her baby and smiled wearily.

"Just one last push to get the last baby out and you'll be done." the doctor said. Elena mustered up her last bit of strength and pushed.

* * *

**Oh look! Babies!!! I bet y'all were like, 'Oh no! She's gonna miscarry!', well, that's the reaction I wanted :). How nice of Elena to go into labor right when she needs to give a speech. She was surprisingly nice for being in so much pain. Let me just say I hope you guys liked this because I had to spend HOURS on Google looking up all this stuff. That and the David's Bridal website so I could find the dresses for Bonnie and Elena's weddings. You're welcome ;). Thank you to all my friends who have alerted, reviewed, and favorited this story, I'm close to beating my most popular fan fic. that I have up! In some categories I already have :), you guys are the best fans in the world! You all rock! REVIEW and tell me what you think of this chapter please! Thanks to Emily Prusak again, next chapter the gift you got me comes into play!!!!**

**-Erin**

**P.S. Dresses for Elena and Bonnie's weddings up on my profile!!!  
**


	11. Birthday

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries. Recap in case any of you don't want to go back to chapter ten and re-read: Elena went into labor, she just pushed for the final time and I feel really awkward saying that!  


* * *

**

Chapter 11  
Birthday

She heard the cry of her child and took a deep, exhausted, breath. Stefan kissed her forehead gently before getting up when the doctor asked him to cut the cord. He came back a minute later and her babies were brought over. The doctor handed the little pink bundle to Stefan and a little blue one to Elena. She looked at her sons peacefully sleeping face and almost burst into tears she was so happy. Stefan handed her little girl over carefully.

"I'm gonna go tell everyone that everything's good and the twins are healthy." he whispered, kissing Elena quickly and stealing one last glance at their children. She stared down at them, them the doctor appeared.

"Do you have names for them?" she asked, going to clean her equipment.

"We didn't really have them planned yet but when we did have a spare moment to talk it over we came up with a list for each and out favorites were Erica and Ricky, so that's what I'm think it'll be." Elena said tiredly.

"They look like they should be named that.' she said. Stefan came back in and took the children from Elena's arms.

"You should sleep, you're exhausted." Stefan said. Elena didn't resist. She collapsed back onto the pillow and closed her eyes, drifting into her dreams.

* * * *

Elena woke up, she was in a different room, not the pure white one she'd been in, it was beige and had a TV in the corner and a large window. She sat up and saw Stefan sitting in a chair in the corner. He got up and walked over to her.

"How are you feeling?" Stefan asked her.

"Good." Elena smiled, she look at the end of the bed and saw two little cradle like things.

"Do you want to see your friends?" Stefan asked. Elena nodded and Stefan left the room. Moments later he returned with Matt, Bonnie, Meredith, and Margaret following him.

"Sissy!" Margaret half screamed. Stefan took Margaret out of the room and Meredith walked over while Bonnie and Matt whispered as they looked at the twins.

"Sorry about that, guess Margaret wasn't listening that well when I told her not to yell." Meredith said.

"Oh, it's OK, thank you so much for taking care of her, again." Elena said.

"Again, it's no problem, it's nice having her around, she fills up the spare time that I have quite nicely." Elena laughed at that, Margaret definitely was a good filler. Stefan came back in with her little sister and Margaret ran over.

"Sissy,are you alright?" Margaret asked in a whisper.

"Yes, I'm fine, do you want to see your niece and nephew?" Elena asked, Margaret nodded vigorously, Stefan came and picked her up and took her over to the crib things while Bonnie and Matt move over to Elena.

"They're absolutely precious!" Bonnie squealed quietly.

"I know, God blessed me." Elena smiled.

"They look like you both." Mat said.

"I hope so." Elena laughed.

"You can come in now." she heard Stefan say, she just noticed Margaret was in the chair and Stefan was in the door way. Elena looked at him confused and everyone had wide grins on their faces, they stepped away from Elena and then Aunt Judith appeared in the door and Elena gasped.

"Elena, I'm so sorry about my mental break down, I went to a facility and they helped me deal with everything."

"And?"

"And I was jealous, that's why I didn't act normal. Can you forgive me?"

"If you don't ever do that again I can." Elena said.

"I promise I won't." Aunt Judith said, stepping further into the room, closer to her children. Elena was holding her breath, she still didn't trust her aunt. Stefan walked over to Elena and sat down, pulling her to him.

"So won't hurt them."

"For all we know she will, I don't want her near our babies." Elena growled protectively.

"Fine." Stefan said and got up, picking up Erica and handing her to Elena and then taking Ricky for himself. She cradled her little girl and then she saw Stefan approaching her aunt. She almost jumped out of the bed to take Ricky but she knew if Stefan saw her aunt about to do something wrong he would stop her.

"Oh, how sweet." she heard her aunt say, holding out her arms to hold the baby.

"Elena still isn't one hundred percent about you and we need her to relax right now so, I'm sorry but you can't hold them." Stefan said quietly. Elena let out a huge sigh of relief and leaned back a little. Aunt Judith nodded.

"Well, I should probably head home." she smiled weakly.

"Alright, see ya." Elena said, eyes on Erica, she as stirring from all the commotion.

"Well, the happy couple has two hours to get to the airport, you guys better leave, too." Stefan said.

"Oh, jeez! I totally forgot! Stefan you're a life saver." Bonnie said, tugging Matt out of the room.

"I think I'm gonna leave too, do you want me to take Margaret?" Meredith asked.

"Thank you!" Elena said. Her sister crawled up on the bed and looked at Erica, kissed the her on the forehead and then hugged her sister quickly.

"G'night Sissy!" Margaret waved, taking Meredith's hand.

"Did you see that?" Elena asked in shock.

"Mmm-hmm." Stefan said.

"Margaret's growing up so fast! I can't believe it." Elena mused.

"She's almost five, she want's to seem grown up." Stefan said, setting Ricky down in the little provided crib and then taking Erica and putting her in the one next to Ricky's.

"I know but I don't like it, she's my baby sister." Elena pouted.

"You know Erica and Ricky are going to grow up fast too, and we're not going to like it either, but they will always be out babies and Margaret will always be your little sister." Stefan said, sitting next to Elena.

"I guess you're right." Elena sighed, laying her head on Stefan's shoulder.

"I'm always right." he laughed. She rolled her eyes and laid down, closing her eyes and going to sleep.

* * *

**I was feeling generous and decided to bring out chapter two. I guess gray, cloudy days do that to me :). So, as I'm writing this I have another tab up. so you all know story stats, well I hope you do... Anyway, I have that up and I'm looking at this compared to me very first story ever out and this one, in reviews and favorites Elena is winning, in alerts we are tied, but in hits we are losing by 457 hits. The number could be worse, I'm just lucky I have such great fans!!! So, REVIEW, reviews are my applause, so are favorites and alerts but reviews more so. Thank you all! DFTBA (Don't Forget To Be Awesome!)!!!!!!**

**-Erin  
**


	12. Home

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries

* * *

**

Chapter 12  
Home

Elena woke up to a cloudy day. Stefan was in the chair in the corner again holding both babies. He saw her awake and got up, handing her both.

"Good morning." she beamed at Stefan.

"Good morning." he laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just weird not having barfy, bloated, grumpy, craving Elena greeting me."

"Do you want grumpy craving Elena back, because I can summon her pretty easily." Elena frowned.

"No, no, I'm just saying, it's odd." Stefan said.

" 'Kay, but hungry Elena is talking." Elena said, her stomach growling.

"Right, you didn't eat anything but breakfast yesterday. I'll go get you something." Stefan said, walking out. She smiled, Ricky was sleeping still and Erica was wide awake. but not crying, which surprised Elena.

"Hey," the doctor said, walking in."Just came to check up on you three."

"Hi Doctor, everything's good here." Elena said.

"Alright, well today if everything really is alright you should be able to go home." the doctor smiled before leaving. Elena sighed and then Stefan walked in.

"What's wrong?" he asked, setting a tray of food down on a little table and she handed him Erica and Ricky and pulled the table closer.

"The doctor came in and said that if everything was alright we could go home." Elena said, picking at the 'scrambled eggs' with the little plastic fork.

"And what's wrong with that?" he asked her.

"Well, we never finished the room or anything, we barely have any shopping for them done." Elena sighed.

"Well, we have car seats and cribs, that's what matters mostly, right?"

"Yeah, but I feel so guilty that we didn't start sooner." Elena frowned.

"They won't care either way, they're with their mommy and daddy, they have ten little fingers and ten little toes, and they are healthy." Stefan said, his eyes boring deep into Elena's.

"Okay, okay!" Elena said, giving up the argument and eating the food, if you could call it food.

* * * *

"Alright, looks like you can go home!" the doctor said cheerfully, turning away from the twins.

"Great!" Elena said trying to sound as enthusiastic as she could, considering she didn't want to go quite yet. Elena handed her the over night bag of her clothes he'd picked up after she'd gone to sleep after giving birth. She walked to the tiny bathroom and took off the hospital gown and pulled on her jeans and t-shirt, walking out and handing the gown to the doctor, not knowing what else to do with it. She picked up her daughter and walked out of the hospital and to the car. She saw that the car seats were set up and smiled.

"How long did it take you to do that?" Elena laughed.

"An hour or so, I thought the damn car didn't have the straps I needed."

"Stefan!" Elena gasped, "How could you be so thoughtless as to swear in front of our babies."

"Sorry, bad habit." he grinned. Elena rolled her eyes at him and opened the car door, setting Erica in her car seat and strapping her in, then taking Ricky and doing the same only on the other side of the car. She closed the door and walking to the passenger side and getting in. Stefan started the car and drove home. He parked the car in the driveway and Elena looked back at the twins, as usual, Ricky asleep and Erica wide awake. Elena got out of the car and went to the opposite side to get Ricky. She picked him up gingerly. As soon as she had him in her arms he began wailing.

"Oh, Ricky, what's wrong." She said, bouncing him in a minuscule way.

"Either you woke him up, he;s hungry, or he's messy." Stefan said, opening the door and holding it with his foot for Elena. She hurried though and Stefan walked in.

"I can't believe they're home this early." Elena said, still trying to calm Ricky.

"On the up side I don't think their birthdays will ever be forgotten." he laughed. She laughed with him and walked to the kitchen, grabbing an old towel and walking back to the living room, laying it out one handed in the coffee table and then taking off Ricky's diaper. Sure enough there was a little present. She wrapped it up and Stefan handed her stuff then she asked for it. She left Stefan for a minute to go to the babies room so she could drag the cribs down to the guest bedroom. She sighed, looking around their makeshift nursery before walking back to the living room and taking both twins and walking to te room. She set them in their separate cribs and walked out.

"Their both asleep, I'm gonna go to Wal-Mart and pick up a few things." Elena said.

" 'Kay." Stefan said, getting up and kissing her goodbye. She walked out the door with her purse and getting into the car. Once there she made a B-line to the baby aisle. She put everything she needed into the cart and then some before moving on to check out.

"Preparing for baby?" the cashier said, sounding amused.

"Actually _babies_ came a month early just got 'em home today, almost a day old." Elena said proudly, putting emphasis on babies.

"Oh, well congratulations!" she said, putting the last item in the last bag. Elena took them and put them in the cart and paid then walked out of the store. She cringed and the sound of the wheels on the uneven asphalt. She loaded them in the back and drove home.

"Stefan, could you get the last couple bags out of the trunk." Elena asked as she walked through the door.

"Hold on a sec." he said, she could hear him get off the sofa and walk somewhere before getting out to the car. Elena smiled then lugged the boxes and bags she was holding and put them on the ground. Stefan walked in and his eyes widened.

"You really bought all this?" he asked surprised.

"Yep, I want our kids to have the best childhood they possibly can." Elena said, walking upstairs and leaving the mess downstairs for later, Stefan followed. She went to their room, slipping into her maternity over-alls that were bigger now.

"What are you doing?" Stefan asked slowly.

"I want to finish their room soon, that means we need to paint right now." Elena said, not caring about how tired she was.

"What ever you say." Stefan rolled his eyes at her and walked away to the babies' unfinished room. This time she followed him and took a brush and began to boring work. Soon she felt something wet splatter against her face.

"Uh!" She gasped sharply, shrinking into herself. She brought her hand to her face and pulled it away, the mint green paint was there. She sent Stefan dagger eyes.

"You didn't say what we had to paint." Stefan laughed, seeing her face.

"Alright, you asked for it though." Elena said, dipping her brush in fresh paint and shaking her arm to splatter it on Stefan, laughing. This turned into an all out paint wars. Soon they were both sprawled on top of each other, laying on the ground.

"Well, that was fun." Elena giggled. Stefan nodded in agreement, getting up and holding out a hand to help her up.

"Why, thank you good sir." Elena laughed.

"It was no problem at all, My Lady." Stefan said in a very poor mock British accent which made Elena laugh even harder.

"Alright, enough fun, I do want to finish this." Elena said, trying as hard as she could not to laugh.

"Fine." Stefan groaned.

* * *

**It's me again! I'm glad I could crank this out, I spent all day at school writing. Not fun... So, if you don't know what Wal-Mart is, it's a place that sells EVERYTHING very cheap and is like the king of all stores. I don't go there much but, when you gotta it's not too bad. Emily Prusak asked me how many chapters were gonna be in the story and if there would be any sequels to it. I can say for both, I have absolutely no clue. It all depends on how it plays out.**


	13. Done

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries

* * *

**

Chapter 13  
Done

Elena and Stefan finished painting, but at that point it was way too late to do anything else. They walked back to the bedroom, if Elena had thought that she'd been exhausted before it was nothing compared to what she felt now. She barely had enough energy to peel off her painted over-alls. She would save herself the trouble of taking the paint off her body for the morning. She put on a pair of pajamas and crawled into bed next to Stefan, falling asleep immediately.

* * * *

Elena awoke to bright sun shining into the window and sat up, stretching and then getting out of bed. She walked to the bathroom and stripped down and turned the shower on hot and stepped in, scrubbing viciously at the dried paint and then cleaning her hair. She turned off the water and stepped out and wrapped a towel around herself and walked over to the bathroom mirror. There was a large red mark on her cheek, a zit.

"Crap." she muttered, looking through the drawers for her cream. She slammed the last cupboard shut and groaned. She must have forgotten to put it in her bag when she left. She put a robe on walked down stairs and saw Stefan glaring into the pitch dark kitchen.

"Hello Elena."

* * * *

"Wake up sleepy head!" Bonnie said, launching herself at the bed and landing on top of Matt.

"Five more minutes, Mom." he mumbled, putting a pillow over his head, she slapped him on the arm.

"I'm taking that personally." Bonnie said, he immediately sat up.

"Oh, I didn't realize it was you." he said, embracing her tightly.

"Uh-huh." Bonnie said.

"How are you so perky in the morning, it's what, ten?" he said, changing the subject. Bonnie smiled.

"I just am."

"Alright, so, why did I need to get up?" he asked.

"Because, we have plans." Bonnie said.

"Fine." he said, getting out of bed. Last night they'd gotten on a plane to Aruba for their honeymoon, both families had pitched in, mostly Bonnie's family since Matt's wasn't very wealthy, and everything was amazing. They had an awesome hotel next to the private beach, a big suite and everything. Bonnie got off the bed and waited for Matt to get ready. He glanced at her then want back to dresser drawer, once what she was wearing had registered in his mind he turned back quickly, his jaw dropping.

"You look, amazing." he breathed.

"Elena helped me pick this out special. I also have something else, but i don't want to show you now." Bonnie said, with a wicked twinkle in her eyes.

"Well, remind me to thank Elena when we get back." Matt said, wrapping his arms around Bonnie and pulling her to him but she squirmed away.

"Not now, you still need to get ready." Bonnie said. Matt's shoulders slumped and he walked back to the dresser and got ready.

"Thank you." Bonnie said, walking out of the bedroom and standing my the door. Matt followed her out.

"So, what are these plans you got me up for?" he asked.

"Breakfast and then before we boarded mom gave me these tickets for a tour thing that would end at a really romantic beach." Bonnie smiled. Matt nodded and they left the hotel. They came to the cute little restaurant called Salt and Pepper that she had discovered earlier from the sweet girl at the front desk.

"Party of two?" the man asked in broken English. Bonnie nodded and he got two menus and seated them.

"Any drinks?" he asked.

"Coffee please." Bonnie said.

"Make that two coffees." Matt yawned. The server walked away and Bonnie laughed.

"What?" Matt asked.

"You seemed more awake back in the room."

"I was, I thought you wanted to do something."

"I really don't want to do that in the morning. I'm hungry and tired in the morning, I'll be crabby." Bonnie said.

"You don't seem tired."

"Wait until this afternoon when I'm fully awake." Bonnie said.

"You'd think that I'd remember this from high school."

"I kept it under control there."

"Alright." Matt said as the server brought the coffee and cream. Bonnie took her cup and poured a little sugar in it and stirred it. Matt just drank his.

"You take it black?" Bonnie asked, surprised.

"When you have no sugar and you're lucky to even have coffee, you learn." he said.

"Are you ready to order?" someone asked, Bonnie jumped at the voice and saw the server.

"Oh, um... yes." Bonnie said even though she had totally forgot about the menus.

"I'll take an egg white omelet with everything." Matt said.

"Um..." Bonnie said, skimming the menu quickly, "I'll have the special." The man nodded and left. He was back quicker than either had expected and they ate.

"How'd you find this place?" Matt asked with a mouthful.

"Receptionist. I asked her where to eat and she said that this place was good."

"Well, it's really good." he said. Bonnie laughed.

"Here's your check."the server said when he appeared out of thin air.

"Um...thank you." Bonnie said slowly, wondering where the hell he'd come from.

"He's kinda scares me." Bonnie whispered to Matt when he was gone.

"No kidding." Matt said as Bonnie put the money in the little pouch thing and got up, taking Matt's hand and dragging him to a terminal about a mile away for the tour thing. They got on the bus and the tour started. There was shopping, and a few sigh seeing and photo opp places before they were off to the beach. Matt collapsed in the seat.

"Oh. My. God. Too much heat!" Matt said.

"Oh stop whining. We're going to the beach now." Bonnie said. She was excited to show Matt her surprise.

"Yay, wake me when we get there." Matt said, closing his eyes. Bonnie rolled her eyes and then looked out the window at the magnificent view. It was about half an hour later and sun set by the time they got there.

"Matt, get up." Bonnie said, shaking him gently. He opened his eyes and smiled.

"Surprise time." he said eagerly.

"Let me change, you should too." Bonnie said, handing him a pair of swim trunks and got up and walked off the bus.

"Back at nine." the bus driver announced as everyone exited.

Bonnie walked back to the a bathroom and changed into the bikini Elena had also helped her pick out. She came out and saw where Matt was sitting on the towel and walked over to him silently. She got behind him and sat down.

"Hi." she smiled.

"Why are you behind me?"

"Because I want to be." she smiled.

"Well, I want you where I can see you." Mat said, tickling her and then pulling her around.

"Oh my god." Matt said, his jaw dropping for the second time today.

"You don't like it?" Bonnie asked scared.

"No, I love it." Matt said.

"Come to the water with me." Bonnie said, taking his hand and going to the deeper water then kissed him.

* * *

**Who will Elena and Stefan meet? Don't you think Bonnie and Matt are so sweet together?! So, I got asked by a new reviewer, v-girl98, if Margaret knew that Stefan and Damon were vampires. Yes she does, but it doesn't scare her :). The brave little four year old, doesn't even need her closet or under her bed checked. I know, it's amazing ;). So, as for the little self competition that I was having, about the hits and reviews and everything that I mentioned on Sunday. WE WON!!!!!!!!! Yep, I know, we got more the 200 hits more than we needed and that was all we needed! I'm so happy! Go stuff yourselves with vampire cake and have a party because you all rock and deserve it!!!! Special thank to all who reviewed, favorited, read this, and alerted!!! I love you all!!!!! Per ususal, REVIEW, but have a good night!!!! Bonnie's dress and bikini pictures are up on my profile, go check 'em out.**

**-Erin  
**


	14. Guest

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries.

* * *

**

Chapter 14  
Guest

"Hello Elena." a voice came from the darkness that made her jump. A figure emerged.

"Damon?" she asked surprised.

"Yes, and may I say, your children are lovely little creatures. Very rambunctious for being so young though. Especially the boy."

"You went near my babies." Elena said, getting angry. Stefan got up and took her shoulders.

"I found him in their room this morning before you were up. Thankfully he didn't hurt them." Stefan said. Elena hands balled into tight fists and she locker her jaw.

"Hmm, touchy." Damon said.

"You could have hurt then." Elena said, the only thing keeping her from going mad was Stefan's hands on her.

"But I didn't. " he said, making it seem as though it was the most normal thing in the world for him to break into a house and do God knows what with babies.

"How did you get in here anyway?" she asked.

"Well, since I was invited in here so many times I figured I might as well come say hi to my niece and nephew." Damon said, walking around, but still looking at them.

"I would have appreciated it mire if you had knocked."

"But what's the fun in that?" he asked. Elena didn't even want to dignify that with a reply.

"I think it would be best if you left now, Damon." Stefan said, holding Elena closer.

"OK, but I'll be back." Damon smirked and left. Elena ducked out of Stefan's arms and ran to her children's room. She saw them sleeping in their cribs peacefully but then saw everything around them and almost screamed. It looked like a scene from a murder movie. There was blood on the walls and two dead bodies in the corner. She started hyperventilating and Stefan came running and gasped.

"This wasn't here before." he said quietly. Elena ran in, ignoring the squish of the blood under foot and grabbed her children and went out quickly. She put blanked down on the floor and pillows around it and set them down carefully before going back to Stefan.

"What do we do?" Elena asked, not looking into the room.

"Clean and then dispose of the bodies before anything happens." Stefan said, walking to the corner where the dead were laying. He picked them up carefully and walked out of the room, past Elena nd out the back door. He was back a few minutes later.

" 'Kay, now we need to clean." he said.

"Do we have the stuff?"

"No."

"First family outing!" Elena said excitedly. Stefan laughed and walked to the bedroom to change his now bloody clothes. Elena walked over and scooped up the twins and then followed him. She set them on the bed and watched them as she dressed and put her hair into a high pony tail before taking them again and walking them to the car. She buckled them into the car seats and then walked to the front seat. Stefan was out seconds later and got into the car. He turned it on and pulled out of the driveway.

"Wait!" Elena said Stefan hit the breaks and the car lurched to a stop. One of the babies began to wail in the back.

"What?" he asked.

"I for got the strollers." she said.

"No, they're in the back." he said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I put them there before you were up." he said.

"Well, hold on for a second." Elena said. getting out. She checked the trunk, they were there, then went to get the wailing Ricky. She took him up to the front with her and Stefan started pulling out again. Elena rocked him gently for probably ten minutes but he didn't quiet like he normally did, which either meant he was hungry or dirty.

"Oh Ricky, what's wrong." She said desperately trying to adjust him to check him. He was clean. She put him to her chest so he could feed. She looked down at him, thankful she was right and then look out the window. It was a cool Virgina morning, but it was still a blue sunny sky. There wasn't too much wind, so it was nice and calm.

"Everything alright?" Stefan asked.

"Yep!" she smiled, at him. He pulled into the parking lot of Wal-Mart and Elena got situated and got out carefully. Stefan had the double wide stroller set up and Elena set Ricky in one seat before getting Erica and placing her in the other. She pushed the stroller through the parking lot and into the store. A group of old ladies came up and bent arounf the stroller.

"They're precious!" one said to Elena and Stefan quietly. The other murmured their agreement.

"Thank you." Elena beamed.

"How old are they?"

"Three days old." Elena said.

"And you look so refreshed! I would have guessed at least two weeks."

"Thank you." Elena smiled, again.

"Well, we'll let you get on your way, hve a good day." the lady smiled and walked off with her friends.

"That was odd." Elena whispered.

"Not really, I mean, you have to admit, our kids are adorable." Stefan said. Elena nodded and moved to the aisle where they had the cleaning things. She handed everything they needed to Stefan, who put it in a basket. Once they had enough they went to check out and Stefan took the bags out to the car. Elena took the kids out and put them in the car seats and folded up the stroller. She slid it on the floor in the back seat because the truck was filled. They drove home in peace and Elena got a couple bags and the kids before going in. She set the bags down and put the kids on the blanket before looking at the room. The blood was still wet and squished on the carpet underfoot. Stefan walked in and set the bags down.

"OK, ewll, either I cean and you put the baby toys together or vice versa." Elena said.

"I'll assemble the toys." Stefan said, walking off. Elena laughed briefly and then went to work on the room. After an hour or so of scrubbing she got up. She could faintly make out curse words coming from the living room where Stefan was working.

"What's wrong?" Elena asked him, hands on her hips.

"These damn things aren't some assembly required!" he growled, "The whole thing is in pieces!"

"Well, I have blood and chemicals all over me." Elena said.

"You win." Stefan muttered, going back to work. ELena smiled and went back, she'd gotten more than half the carpet done, all she had to do was the quarter left and the walls. They had brought the cribs up before Elena had getten very far in her work and everything on them was clean. She got back on her knees and scrubbed furiously at the floor, then began to feel extremely light headed and collapsed.

* * *

**Stupid cleaning! LOL, anyway, sorry this took so long, I was sick last weekend and really bust this week so I couldn't get it out. I dom;t know how much I'll get over spring break so don't expect too much of me! Um, REVIEW! Thank you for reading!**

**-Erin  
**


	15. Unwell

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries.

* * *

**

Chapter 15  
Unwell

Elena woke up, recognizing the room she was in as belonging to the hospital. She saw Stefan standing over her and he smiled seeing her a wake.

"What happened?" she asked.

"Too many fumes in the room you were cleaning, it made you pass out, doctor said that you should have been in bed." Stefan said.

"Oh, what did you do with Ricky and Erica?" Elena asked, worried.

"They're in the waiting room with Meredith."

"Can you bring them in?"

"I'll have to ask the doctor," Stefan said, before leaving. He was back about ten minutes later, a child in each arm. Elena took them happily, feeling less frantic with them there.

"You know they can;t be in here long." Stefan informed her.

"Yeah, but they'll be here long enough for me to get my head back on." Elena said. Meredith's head peeked around the doorway before she entered fully.

"Someone really likes the hospital." Meredith said.

"Yeah, antiseptic really comforts me." Elena said sarcastically.

"There she is!" Stefan said, Meredith laughed,

"Alright, sorry to interrupt but everyone needs to go except for Stefan." the doctor said, walking in. Elena frowned and gave Meredith Erica and Ricky before she walked out.

"Well, Elena, we didn't think we needed to tell people to stay in bed after they gave birth, but apparently we do."

"I thought I could do it, I pulled all nighters all the time in high school."

"You aren't in high school anymore, you are a mature adult with two children now and need to listen to your body, just the fact that you were cleaning with such harsh chemicals would be enough, but that couple with exhaustion, we're lucky you're awake now."

"I won't do it anymore. Now, when can I go home?"

"After the results of your blood test come in."

"Blood test?"

"Pre-cautionary measures."

"How long will that be?"

"It should be about ten more minutes." the doctor said, looking at his watch.

"Thank you." she sadi and he bowed his head and left. She got up and grabbed her clothes that were in a pile in the corner and changed, then sat on the edge of the bed.

"So, how long was I out?" she asked.

"Almost an hour." Stefan said, sitting down next to her and pulling her onto his lap.

"What would you have done if I was dead?" she asked, curious.

"Don't talk like that!" he said.

"I was just wondering." she said, looking down at her hands.

"I don't know, I doubt you'd come back again, I'd probably kill Damon and then mope around and try to find a way to take care of the kids, then propose to Meredith." he smirked. She elbowed him i the chest.

"Shut up!" she smiled.

"Alright, you guys are free to go." the doctor said, peeking his head through the door and then disappearing. Elena slid off Stefan's lap and walked out with him. Meredith stood, Margaret was sitting in a chair looking at pictures in a magazine, once Meredith got up she ran to Elena.

"Sissy!" she cried happily.

"Hello Margaret." Elena smile,d picking her sister up.

"Am I coming with you?"

"Yep." Elena saidm her sister hugged her around the neck and pulled away smiling. Stefan took the twins and Elena gave Meredith a one armed hug.

"I hope you don't mind me taking her home." Elena said.

"Oh, no, she's been talking about it since she saw you last time."

"OK, come by any time you want to see you god kids and her." Elena said. Meredith smiled and they left.

"When e get home you're going to bed." Stefan said as he got in the car.

"Yes, Doctor Salvatore." Elena smiled, buckling the twins in and helping Margaret in before going to the front seat. The car ride home was silent. They got home and Elena helped Margaret out.

"My lady." Stefan said, offering the little girl his hand. She giggled and blushed, taking his hand and walking in.

"Your room." he said leading her in.

"Thank you sir." Margaret laughed.

"If you need anything I'll be with Elena." he said before walking out.

"OK." she smiled. Stefan walked to help Elena.

"Oh, stop crying Erica." he heard her saying from the car.

"Do you need some help?" he asked.

"Could you take Ricky." she asked. He unbuckled his son and walked inside, Elena behind him with a still crying Erica. She walked up the stairs and got into bed, not bothering to change into something else and sat, still trying to calm Erica. Stefan handed her Ricky and brought the cribs from the babies' room in progress to their room.

"For added comfort." Stefan said.

"Thank you." Elena smiled, handing Ricky back to Stefan to put in his crib. After a few more minutes for rocking and doing anything that she could think of to calm her wailing daughter down she sigh.

"Stefan!" she called.

"What?" he said, rushing in.

"I want to try something." Elena said.

"Erm, I don't think that would be very safe." Stefan said slowly.

"No! Not that, get your mind out of the gutter, Stefan! I mean since Erica won't feed anymore she might be a vampire, go get a blood bag." Elena said. Stefan nodded, looking relieved and went to go get one. He was back in a few minutes and had a bottle in his hand. She took it and put it to her daughter's mouth, Erica sucked at it feverishly.

"Well," Elena laughed, "It looks like that question is answered, it's gonna make it a whole lot harder to cook dinner though."

"But she was doing normal things before, and as long as she had blood she can eat food." Stefan said, setting next to Elena on the bed. Elena got up after Erica was finished set her in the crib before getting back into bed and snuggling into Stefan.

"Get some rest." he suggested.

"No worries there." she laughed, closing her eyes. He smiled, stroking her hair as she dozed off. There was a loud crash and a scream from down stairs. Elena woke back up and both babies started wailing and Stefan jumped up to go downstairs. He ran down just in time to see the door close and hear a car start. He opened the door to Margaret's room and she wasn't there. He looked around and saw a note sitting on her bed. He picked it up and looked it over.

* * *

**HA! How you like them apples :) I know, I'm evil. Anyway, I haven't had a particularly eventful weekend. The only time I got out was to see Remember Me (featuring Robert Pattinson). Go figure the day I perfect my smokey eye is the day that I cry my eyes out. I'm not going to tell you why, but if you go see the movie BRING TISSUES!!!!! The end is a killer. So, I wrote a bunch, I listened to music, and I screwed around with make-up. That was about as exciting as it got.  
**


	16. Kidnapped

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

Chapter 16  
Kidnapped

The note read:

_Stefan,_

_If you want the girl to live come to the old warehouse._

Stefan went back upstairs and kissed Elena's forehead.

"What's happening?" she asked worried.

"Someone kidnapped Margaret, stay here and try to sleep." he said.

"How can I sleep knowing my sister could get killed." Elena voice rose an octave.

"I'll make sure she's safe. I'll call you when I'm on my way back." he said, leaving. He got into his car and headed for the warehouse. He stood at the door for a moment hearing voice from inside.

"You got the wrong kid! I told you a baby, not four year old!" a male voice hissed, his brother. He should have suspected it, no one else would have done something like this.

"I'm sorry but I told you, she was the only one I could get, the other ones were in their room." a female voice he recognized said. Viv was his accomplice. He opened the door quietly and stepped in.

"Brother." Damon said, his back turned.

"Damon, where is she." Stefan said, teeth clenched.

"Other there, she's very talkative so we shut her up." Damon said, Stefan could hear the wicked grin in his voice. He looked to the corner and there was the little girl, bound and knocked out.

"If you did anything to her, Damon, I swear -" Stefan's voice trailed off.

"Oh, he didn't do anything, I did it all." Viv said.

"Why are you so obsessed with hurting Elena?" Stefan asked, not speaking to either one specifically.

"I'm not obsessed with hurting her, she is, I just use her to get to you." Damon said.

"See, you stole her from Damon, and she stole you from me, so it all worked out when we teamed up. All you need to do is swear you'll leave in a year at the most and you can have the girl back." Viv grinned wickedly.

Stefan hesitated for a moment, the request catching him off guard before answering, "Alright, I'll do it."

Viv walked over and picked Margaret up, untying her, and walked over to Stefan, handing her over and kissing his cheek, the whispered, "I'll be waiting." Stefan shuddered in disgust and walked out quickly. He laid Margaret in the back and then got in and sped back home. He carried her in and pu her in her room, making sure to listen closely to her. He walked up stairs and saw Elena. just where she had been when he left.

"How is she, what happened?" she asked as he walked over to her.

"Damon and Viv kidnapped her. They gave her back quite easily, she's in her room, they knocked her out."

"Why did you put her down there? Bring her up here, I don't want her to came back alone, she's four." Elena said. Stefan nodded and went downstairs, got the little girl, and brought her back to Elena. Elena motioned to put her on the bed and Stefan did so, leaving just enough room for his to squeeze in next to Elena. She smiled and kissed him gently before snuggling next to him and closing her eyes contently. He stroked her hair felt a sharp pang that he would have to have to leave her. His mind spun in every direction trying to think of a way to get out of it all. Then it came to him, they had just said leave, that means he could come back and they never said where. He could leave for an hour. He laughed quietly to himself and then there was a small whimper. He looked over and saw Margaret stirring.

"Hey." he said quietly.

"My head hurts." she complained.

"I know, Damon took you."

"I thought a girl took me."

"A girl did take you, but she was working for Damon."

"Oh, can I go to my room?"

"Okay, I'll tell Elena that you're alright when she wakes up." Stefan said. Margaret got up and left and Stefan turned his attention back to Elena. He moved his arm out from under her gently so as not to wake her and got up after a moment. He stood over the twin's cribs and smiled, he had never in his wildest dreams think that he would have one child, let alone two, since he had become a vampire.

"Stefan." Elena's tired voice drifted over to him. He looked away and saw her awake.

"Margaret woke up, she's alright, she went don't to her room." he said.

"Okay, good." Elena said sitting up and stretching.

"You know," Stefan said, sitting next to her and putting his arms around her, "I think you've made me the happiest person on Earth."

"If you're the happiest person on Earth that I'm the happiest person in the universe." Elena smiled, leaning into him.

"Alright, I can't beat that." Stefan smiled, Elena laughed.

"I always thought it would be more work having a baby, Margaret wasn't bad and she was worse then ours."

"You have calm nature, it must have rubbed off." Stefan said.

"And so do you." Elena replied, which made Stefan laugh.

"That came with the years, I wasn't always like this."

"You mean you were wild and crazy?" Elena giggled.

"Relatively, yes."

"When?"

"The years that were wild and crazy."

"Really..."Elena smiled.

"Yes, I don't want to go into it, it was weird, do you want anything?" Stefan asked.

"Yes, I want to know what happened."

"I told you I don't want to go on with it."

"Fine." Elena pouted.

"Alright, 50's, 60's, and 70's I had to blend in."

"Are there photos?" Elena asked, laughing at the though of Stefan in those years.

"No." Stefan answered simply.

"Aww, that would have been fun."

"For you, maybe." Stefan laughed.

"Yes, it would defiantly be for me." Elena smiled, laying her head on Stefan's shoulder. He kissed the top of her head.

"Is there anything you want?" he asked again.

"I already have you, so no thanks." she smiled. He laughed and held her closer. She smiled.

"Can I get up yet, I hate laying around all day."

"Fine, but no big activity." Stefan said, getting up. Elena got up after in and walked out, making sure the door was open in case one of the twins woke up. She walked down stairs and opened the door to Margaret's room, she was asleep. Elena smiled and closed the door and returned to Stefan's side.

"Everyone's asleep but us."

"I know, which means we can do anything." Stefan smiled, leaning down to kiss her, but she held out her arms to keep him away.

"No, two weeks before strenuous activity." Elena smiled.

"Elena, you are perfectly terrible sometimes." Stefan sighed.

"Bu you love me, and that's what counts." Elena grinned and kissed him.

* * *

**It's been a month since I started The Elena Chronicles so I made a special Vampire Diaries slide show, I have the link on my profile so go check it out :). You guys have stuck by my ups and downs in the chapters, you are the best in the world!!! So, go have a party and remember each emotion that you felt reading this :). No, you don't have to do that but reliving it wouldn't kill you. DFTBA!!!!!!! Remember to REVIEW and check out the slide show!! **

**-Erin  
**


	17. Love

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries

* * *

**

Chapter 17  
Love

"Yes, I guess you're right." Stefan said, taking her hands.

"You never told me what happened down at the warehouse." Elena said.

"Oh, Damon had Viv working for him, she'd taken her, they didn't really put up a fight about me taking her back." Stefan said, making sure to leave out the part about leaving.

"Are you hiding something from me?" she asked.

"And you knew that how?"

"I know, Stefan, we've been together since high school. Now, what is it, and I want the truth."

"The catch was that I had to leave in a year at the most, they didn't specify anything, so what I'm going to do is meet them, then come back."

"And you agreed to that?" Elena said, her voice louder than it should have been in the quiet house. There was crying from upstairs.

"Well, I didn't want to take a chance that Margaret would get hurt." Stefan said to her back as she was walking upstairs to get whoever was crying.

"She already was hurt, and Damon has a heart, when you were gone he actually got liked with her." Elena said, moving up the stairs faster.

"Elena, please don't be mad." he said, just as she was a the top of the stairs heading for their room. She was back a few minutes later with Ricky.

"A little late for that, isn't it." she said, walking to the kitchen and getting a thing of leftovers and eating while trying to calm the wailing child.

"You know I love you, and I'm coming back, why does it make you so mad?"

"Because," she said standing up, "you were going to hide this from me for god knows how long."

"I didn't think you'd get this mad about it, that;s why I didn't tell you."

"Well, I can see how you would think seeing your ex and agreeing to leave me and your children wouldn't make me mad." she huffed.

"Elena please, I can't stand fighting with you." Stefan pleaded.

"Cut the crap, Stefan." Elena said, walking out and up to the bedroom. She put Ricky back in his crib and then sat on the bed and brought her knees to her chest and cried. Stefan appeared at the door, leaning against the frame. She got up and ran over to him, hugging him tightly.

"Stefan, please don't leave me. I can't do this on my own." she sobbed.

"Shh, Elena, I'm not leaving you anytime soon." he said, rubbing her back. She sniffed and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry about over reacting."

"It's fine, I shouldn't have kept that big of a detail from you." he said. She smiled and reached up to kiss him. He leaned down and kissed her and then she walked to the closet, putting some sweats on and coming out. Even though it was only seven at night. She smiled and took Stefan's hand, taking him downstairs and sitting on the sofa with him.

"You know we hit a big milestone, right?" Elena said.

"No...." Stefan said slowly.

"We just had our first big marital fight."

"And you're happy about that?"

"Not particularly, but it's big."

"Alright then." Stefan said, getting up and walking to the kitchen. He grabbed the leftovers that Elena had left and brought them over to her, she took them and thanks him before eating.

"It's pretty amazing how big the twins have gotten since they were born." Stefan said.

"I know, I don't like it."

"I told you so, but you know they'll always be our babies, no matter how big they get."

"I know that, but I still don't like it."

"You know you sound exactly like you did when we brought Margaret in and she didn't complain about leaving."

"Yeah." she sighed, leaning against Stefan.

"They aren't even a week old yet, you've got a long time before they leave us." Stefan said, putting an arm around her .

"Mmm-hmm, but the time goes by so fast."

"Well, then we'll have to cherish each day, won't we?"

"I'm getting tired of you always being right." Elena said, Stefan laughed and held her close.

"It comes with the years."

"Yeah right."

"It comes from the Renaissance?" Stefan said.

"There you go being right again. Just stop it!" Elena laughed, so did Stefan. they spent the their time up until ten just talking and laughing. Elena got up, Stefan following, and walked to Margaret's room, kissing her sister on the cheek gently and walking back out and up to their room. She looked over her babies, kissing each on the forehead with the lightness of a butterfly, and then got into bed next to Stefan. She snuggled into him and kissed him goodnight before closing her eyes and drifting into sleep. She woke to crying in the night, as usual. She got up and picked up Erica, changed her diaper, and then set her back down, all half asleep herself, and got back into bed. Just as she was dozing off she was caught by another cry. She groaned.

"I'll take care of it." Stefan said, getting up.

"Elena, he wants you." Stefan said, handing her Ricky. She sat up and sighed, taking care of what needed to be done. She got up and put him back in the crib and returned to bed, curling back into Stefan and falling asleep for the rest of the night, dreaming about when the twins were grown up and she and Stefan would be empty nesters, she'd only be 36 years old. That was too young. She woke up around three in the morning, her mind made up, after the babies turned one she;d talk to Stefan about having another. She fell back asleep and was out for the remainder of the night.

* * *

**Hey! So, not a ton going on here, spent a lot of time on the internet. So, I put a few funny videos on my website from the parody group Electric Spoofaloo, oh how they make me laugh! They're on , along with a few others, but Electric Spoofaloo is the main one. I _finally_ remembered that I needed to e-mail , my fifth grade teacher whom I was very close to. I was his favorite student, which makes me happy :), and he e-mailed me back and I told him about my book and everything (no, not this, I have something I'm actually going to publish). So, for spring break we were going to go to Palm Springs but decided not to and, guess what! That's where he's going. That would have been hysterical if we actually went. I e-mailed my sister a funny video, and I e-mailed my brother-in-law a funny quote that I found. So, you got a glimpse at a possible future plan in the works**. **Hmm. So, you know the drill, REVIEW!**

**-Erin  
**


	18. Call

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries

* * *

**

Chapter 18  
Call

Elena snuggled into Stefan. It had been two weeks since the twins had been born. She heard her phone ringing in the other room and saw that the caller ID was from Bonnie.

"Hey Bonnie." Elena smiled.

"Elena, I think I'm pregnant." she said.

"Oh, good for you guys!"

"I'm scared to tell Matt, we never talked about having kids, I don't know if he'll be up to it."

"Bonnie, you can't be scared, Matt loves you and I'd bet you that he want's a kid."

"Thank you, I'll tell him, bye!"

"Bye." Elena said and hung up.

"Who was that?" Stefan asked.

"Bonnie, she thinks she pregnant and was afraid to tell Matt."

"Congratulations to them, I hope they get one as good as ours."

"I'd be surprised if they did." Elena laughed.

"Yeah, I doubt they'd get two that wake up, what, once a night and barely fuss at all." Stefan said, Elena nodded in agreement.

"Now, since it's been two weeks I'm gonna go get the twins and see if Margaret would want to take a walk with me, do you want to come?"

"Yeah, I'll see if Margaret will come, you just take care of the twins." Stefan said, getting up. Elena went upstairs and dressed the twins and brought them down, kicking and screaming because she'd woken them up.

"Shh." she said rocking them until they calmed down. Stefan had the stroller set up outside, she smiled pecked him on the lips before setting them down.

"Eew!" Margaret squealed. Elena laughed.

"Someday you're gonna be doing a whole lot more than that with your husband."

"No I'm not, I'm never going to get married, boys have cooties." Margaret said, crossing her arms defiantly.

"But Stefan doesn't have cooties." Elena said.

"But he's not a boy." Margaret said, causing Elena to double over in laughter.

"If I'm not a boy than what am I?" Stefan asked, she could hear a faint laugh he was trying to suppress in his voice.

"You're my brother-in-law." she said.

"But isn't a brother a boy?"

"No, silly! A brother is a brother."Margaret said, ending the conversation and finally making Stefan laugh a little. Elena calmed down enough that she was able to move, Stefan followed, Margaret running to get to their sides. She caught up and stayed at the side of the stroller. there was an older couple walking their way and she groaned.

"What is it?" Stefan asked.

"You remember when we went to Wal-Mart and how we attracted ever old woman in the store?"

"Yeah."

"Old couple is coming our way."

"Don't worry, they might not bother us."

"_Might_, is the key word in the sentence."

"Excuse me, Miss." the old lady said.

"Yes?" Elena said pleasantly.

"How old are you, if you don't mind me asking."

"Oh, I don't mind, I'm eighteen, I'll be nineteen in a month."

"But then why do you have a six year old?"

"She's four and she's my little sister."

"Oh, thank goodness." she said and kept on walking.

"Why did that lady stop us?" Margaret said when they started walking again.

"Old people like babies, and when they see the really little ones like Ricky and Erica they like to stop the parents and ask a lot of questions."

"Oh! But why did they ask about me?"

"They thought you were six and if you were six I'd have had to get pregnant at twelve years old and that would be quite scary, and the fact that I'd be eighteen with three kids."

"Now I get it!" Margaret smiled and broke into a skip.

"Okay." Elena said watching her sister carefully. She was klutzy and didn't want her to fall. About half a mile into it Margaret tripped over the uneven concrete Elena let go of the stroller and reached out to steady her sister but it was too late, she had face planted.

"Alright, Stefan, we need to head home." Elena said, picking up her crying sister, Stefan nodded and took the stroller and they headed home quickly. They got in and Elena took her sister to the kitchen. She set her on the counter next to the sink and then wetting a paper towel to clean the dirt off her face there were a couple cuts they had been hidden by the debris. Stefan came over with a first aid kit and Elena took out a couple band-aids, putting them over the cuts then working on her knees and hands. She wiped the blood from the areas and then put some anti-bacterial spry on the scrapes.

"Ow!" Margaret howled, waiting to hear a baby wailing. No doubt there it came. She sighed, putting the last band-aids on and then running upstairs to the twins' room to calm both. Stefan came up a moment later.

"Here, give me someone." He said, holding out his arms, she handed him Erica carefully.

"What'd you do with Margaret?"

"She's watching TV, still sniffling, though." he said, mimicking what Elena was doing.

"Do you think we have our hands full?" she asked.

"What, with two week old twins and a four year old, yeah, a little, but we've managed so far, we may have a bit of a problem in the future when we have three kids really competing for our attention."

"Aren't they already, though?"

"Yes, but Margaret understands that they are little and need a lot of attention. When they get to be two and three we're going to have a lot of work."

"What should we do."

"Well, we have three, Meredith, Aunt Judith, or keep her and just teach her to wait."

"I don't think the wait thing will do a whole lot of good and I don't want to give her back to Aunt Judith no matter what."

"But she'll be lonely."

"She has Robert."

"Alright then, well, it's Meredith or keep then."

"If she get's too out of hand we'll talk to Meredith, I don't want her to think we don't love her."

"Alri-" Stefan was cut off by the doorbell.

"I got it." she said and went downstairs. She went to the door and saw Bonnie and Matt standing there,

"Hey! You guys weren't supposed to be back until Sunday, what's up?"

"Bonnie told me everything, and she was throwing up so we exchanged our tickets and came home early." Matt said, half smiling.

"You were right, he was happy about it."

"I know Matt, he's very fatherly." Elena smiled, stepping aside so they could come in.

"And you figured out that in the year we dated."

"With Margaret you were always like that."

"Eh, I guess you're right." he said, looking down. Elena laughed.

"Thank you." she smiled, then Stefan came down, Elena walked away for a moment and flipped the monitor in the kitchen on then went upstairs and put Ricky down then ran back downstairs. Bonnie and Matt were sitting on the sofa, Margaret between them, Stefan was sitting in the chair. He motioned her over and and she sat on his lap and his kissed the back of her neck. She smiled.

"So, are you guys excited!" she asked excitedly.

"Pretty, yeah." Bonnie said.

"How long, a week, two?"

"I'm guessing a week, week and a half." Bonnie smiled.

"I'm so happy for you guys, so, what are you gonna do, Matt?"

"I don't know, I might quit the army because I don't want my kid to grow up without both parents but I have to go back in a couple weeks."

"Oh, Honey! You don't have to do that."

"Yes, I do. If I didn't we wouldn't be married with a baby on the way."

"Matt, I love you." Bonnie said, getting up, walking over to him, and kissing him.

* * *

**Just got back from a shopping trip in Scottsdale and our last stop was Borders Books. I wasn't feeling to great so it was quick and I only got to pick up one thing, and I got The Vampire Diaries: The Return Volume 1 Nightfall (Full title :)) and so in the car after I started to feel a little better I started reading, I'm three paragraphs and this sentence hits me in the face, "Stefan," he repeated, "can _you _say that, lovely love". Yeah, that's right, he called her lovely love. Creepy enough? ;) I started laughing so hard, it caught me off guard 110%. Also, I haven't read anything Vampire Diaries, or involving vampires, since early December 2009. Yeah, I'm pathetic. Anyway, REVIEW, I want Bonnie theories! **

**-Erin  
**


	19. Preggers

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries, but I do read them :)

* * *

**

Chapter 19  
Preggers

"I love you, too" Matt smiled.

"Eew! You're just like Stefan and Sissy." Margaret said, covering her face with her hands.

"I don't think we're nearly a perfect as they are." Bonnie laughed.

"We're as far from perfect as a couple can be." Elena said.

"You have the quietest kids, you haven't had one fight, and you have a house, we haven't even thought about a house."

"Actually we did have a fight just last night."

"Really, what was it about, what to have for dinner?"

"No, it was . . . personal. " Elena said.

"Wha- oh!" Bonnie's eyes widened in understanding, Elena knew she was thinking something that wasn't correct."

"So, no house, eh?"

"Nope, but we're shopping tomorrow."

"Good for you guys, if you need help call." Elena smiled.

"Can I talk to you alone for a second, Elena?" Bonnie asked, getting up.

"Yeah." Elena said, following Bonnie away from everyone else.

"What do you need?" Elena asked.

"I've been getting morning sickness for a week and I don't know how to calm it down. What did you do?"

"When it was really bad I had warm Coke, it didn't taste great but it worked, and on the days it wasn't too bad I did Tums or ginger capsules." Elena said, digging through the cupboard to find them. She finnaly did and handed them to Bonnie.

"So, bad day's I drink warm Coke and. . ." Bonnie paused, waiting for Elena to tell her how many pills to take.

"Two of these or Tums on your not too bad days."

"Thank you," Bonnie said, hugging her friend.

"No problem, if you need any help just call me."

"I will." Bonnie smiled, putting the bottle in her purse and walking back out to the living room.

"Well, it's pretty late, we should probably get going, Matt."

"Yeah, see you guys later." Matt said.

"Bye!" Bonnie said cheerfully and left hand-in-hand with Matt.

"They are so cute together." Elena sighed.

Stefan walked up and put his arms around her waist, locking her hands in front of her and laying his chin on her shoulder gently, "Do you miss the honeymoon phase of marriage?"

"We didn't really get it between Margaret and me being pregnant."

"We will, once the twins are old enough to be dumped off at someone else's house." Stefan assured her, she laughed at how casually he put it.

"But we'll call everyday and check up?"

"Yes, whenever you want."

"Alright, well, how old is old enough?"

"When you start using formula." Stefan said, he could hear a laugh in his voice.

"I can do that today."

"Then we can leave whenever they get used to that and we find someone willing to take care of them and Margaret."

"I'll go pick it up tomorrow." Elena said.

"Good, I don't want you to leave." Stefan said, his voice was husky.

"Mmm." she said, smiling, then remembered her sister, "where's Margaret?" she said looking around frantically.

"Calm down, she's in her room playing."

"Oh," she sighed relieved, then grinned wickedly, "come on." she said, going upstairs. Stefan followed, entranced.

* * * *

Elena smiled as Stefan held her, caressing her cheek tenderly.

"I love you, Stefan." she said.

"I love you, too." he smiled.

"Sissy!" Margaret's scream up the stairs shattered the moment and they both got up, hurrying to get dressed. Elena ran a brush through her hair quickly and put it into a pony tail before going down to see what her sister wanted.

"What is it?" she asked, half way down the steps.

"There was thumping upstairs. I thought you were hurt." she said in pure innocence. Elena let out a breath of relief and then noticed Margaret seemed to be waiting for an explanation.

"Stefan and I were... um..." she paused trying to think of what to say without having to tell a four year old about the Birds and the Bees.

"We were playing games." Stefan said, appearing on the steps next to Elena.

"Oh, okay!" Margaret said, skipping away.

"Thank you." Elena said, kissing him.

"My last name doesn't mean savior for nothing." he smiled.

"Laying it thick enough?"

"No, I could do more." Stefan half laughed. Elena smiled adn went to the kitchen and pulled out a few things for dinner. She turned the stove on and threw in the veggies to saute and then put some chicken in a different pan to cook. Margaret came out of her room and pushed herself up onto the counter with great difficulty.

"Whatcha cookin'?" she asked.

"Sauteed vegetables and chicken." Elena said.

"Yummy!"

"It should be about five more minutes, go wash up."

"Okay!" she said, getting off of the counter and running to the bathroom.

"Want an extra hand?" Stefan's voice came from behind her. She almost jumped.

"No thanks, I'm almost done." she smiled.

"Alright, but you're chicken's about to burn." he said. Elena immediately turned her attention from vegetables that she was working on and saw the chicken, smoking. She took the tongs off the counter and the plate and put the chicken on the plate, which immediately heated to the temperature of the chicken, which was hot, and threatened to burn her fingers, but Stefan took it from her just in time and swiftly put in on the island.

"Thank you." she said, turning both burners off and turning to him.

"It's no problem at all, love." Stefan said. Elena blushed deep red at that. She tuned away, embarrassed, and busied her self with plating the food. Stefan came and helped.

"It upsets you that much when I call you love?"

"No, it doesn't up set me at all, it's just that I'm not a hundred percent used to old time flattery yet." she smiled and pecked him on the lips. He laughed and hugged her.

"Alright." he said. taking the plates and putting them on the table.

"Margaret!" Elena called. She could hear faint giggling and knew her sister was trying to play hide and seek. No doubt she was in her normal hiding spot, behind the sofa.

"Hmmm, I wonder where Margaret is." she said, looking around and catching a glimpse of her sister out of the corner of her eye. She eventually stood in the center of the room, hands on hips.

"Alright Margaret, it's time for dinner, you win, now come out." she said, and Margaret popped out from behind the sofa and ran, giggling to the table. Elena sighed and walked after her then sat down. the chicken hadn't turned out too bad, thanks to Stefan, but it was a bit chard, easy enough to get over.

"What happened to the chicken?" Margaret asked. _Maybe it was that bad_. Elena though, her sister had never been that picky.

"I wasn't paying attention and over cooked it." Elena said.

"Oh, it tastes a little funny." she said. Elena appreciated her sister's honesty at moments like this, sometimes.

"Thank you, I'll pay attention nest time." Elena said and went back to eating. She soon finished and let Margaret finish before having her go vrush her teeth and get into bed. After Margaret was tucked in Elena went to the sofa where Stefan was an sat next to him, curling into his side.

"Finally, some calm." Elena sighed, then a high pitched cry of a hungry baby drifted from the kitchen. She groaned and got up, walking up stairs to the babies' room. She took care of the twins then walked into her and Stefan's room and changed into some comfy clothes and walked back down stairs.

"Is it just me or has it been an extremely long day." Elena said. walking back t Stefan.

"It's been an extremely long day." Stefan agreed, putting his arms around her as she sat down. She smiled.

"How long has it been since you fed?" she asked tentatively.

"Since we had to rescue Damon from the forest." Stefan said, looking at her carefully, studying her, almost. She tipped her head sideways exposing her neck.

"No, Elena."

"You've done it before, you can control yourself, please." she said pleadingly. He sighed and pulled her into his lap. Truth be told his upper jaw had been aching for months from hunger and his fangs had already extended. He sunk into Elena's soft neck and she moaned in pleasure.

* * *

**The Return id such a weird book, good, worth the $20 bucks I shelled out for it (Border's doesn't like to carry paperback books, I've noticed. One more reason I miss Powell's Books in Oregon), but definitely weird. Oh! Powell's books is the #1 place you visit in downtown Portland, Oregon. It's the best book store in the world, they have them a few other places in Oregon but Downtown Portland's is the BEST. It's three levels of pure awesome books and it's where all the famous people visit when they come. The best authors go there and so on. Well, there or Cedar Hills but, mostly that one. Even though Downtown is the more...eccentric part of the state it's defiantly fun to people watch and stuff. OK, out of the whole Oregon talking. Do you think Elena will get pregnant again? Hmm, maybe! Mwahahahahahaha! I love my evil laugh :). Anyway, REVIEW!!!!**

**-Erin  
**


	20. Sharing

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries

* * *

**

Chapter 20  
Sharing

Elena smiled, seeing stars from the pure bliss of the feeling of him taking her blood. After a few moments he stopped, but he feeling lingered, less intense, but there. She didn't notice that Stefan had cut himself until he put his bloody wrist in her line of sight. She was confused for a moment then realized that he was sharing blood with her.

"You don't have to take too much, you shouldn't, for that matter either." Stefan said. Elena nodded and put her lips to his wrist, returning the pleasure that he'd given her. She pulled away about a minute later and smiled, then hugged Stefan, nestling her head in his neck and they just sat there. After they both got their heads back Elena got up went upstairs to the bedroom. Stefan was there soon after. Elena curled into his under the covers and closed her eyes, falling into a blissful sleep.

* * * *

Elena woke at five in the morning to crying, it wasn't the normal hungry or dirty cries taht she was used to, though. She got up, putting a robe on quickly and hurried over and saw Margaret in the twins room, poking them, and not lightly.

"Margaret!" Elena said, pulling her sister away.

"What?" she said innocently.

"You could have hurt them, you know better than to do that."

"No I don't, I'm a baby, too."

"No you're not, you'r ea big girl and you're going to march down to your room like a big girl and get back into bed or you're getting a time out." Elena said sternly. Then Margaret began to try and imitate an infant cry. Elena took her sister by the arm and took her down stairs, putting her in the little wooden chair that they used her time outs. She put her struggling, wailing sister in it.

"I had expected better from you Margaret. When the twins get older they are going to look up to you and whatever you do so are they. If you act like this then you're not being a very good role model, are you?"

"No." Margaret said looking at the floor.

"You're in time out for three minutes, when the timer goes off, go back to bed." Elena said, walking away. She want up to the twins room and saw Stefan there, one in each arm.

"Thank you." she said, kissing him gently before taking Erica.

"What happened?" Stefan asked.

"Margaret decided she was a baby and wanted attention so she was poking them."

"What did you do?"

"Time out, only thing is that it's shorter since it's way too early."

"Ah."

"I'm gonna call the doctor for a minute." Elena said, walking downstairs. She adjusted Erica and then grabbed her cell phone out of the bag and dialing the doctors number.

"Hello?"

"Hi doctor."

"Elena, how is everything."

"Great, a little hectic with Margaret and he twins both but it's great."

"Good, why are you calling?"

"Stefan and I were talking about a honeymoon since we didn't have one because we got married when I was a month along and I was wondering if it would be aright with the age and nursing and everything."

"Yes, if you're going to switch to formula, though, do something like Enfamil and leave then with someone you trust."

"Thank you!"

"It's no problem, any other questions call and remember, the twins need to come in in two weeks for a check up."

"Alright, bye." Elena said, hanging up. She kissed her daughter's forehead and went back upstairs.

"So?" Stefan asked.

"So long as I switch to Enfamil and leave the twins with someone we trust we can go on the honeymoon."

"Great!"

"What do you think about Bonnie and Matt?"

"Well, Matt's heading out in a couple of weeks."

"We'll be gone for one, and we can go earlier if we need to."

"Alright, you can call them, but try noon, you know how you were when you were at the point where Bonnie is."

"Sleepy."

"And grumpy." Stefan added, Elena laughed.

"Because I was tired and couldn't get to sleep."

"Alright." Stefan said, setting Ricky back in his crib. Elena did the same to Erica and kissed both of their foreheads before walking out and getting back into bed, not a minute after she began to doze off did the time for Margaret's time out go off. She groaned, getting up and walking downstairs to turn it off, Margaret was getting out of the chair slowly. Elena turned the timer off and then picked her sister up and took her into her room, tucking her in and then going back upstairs. She snuggled into Stefan and fell asleep.

* * * *

It was about noon by the time Elena finally got a break, Margaret and the twins were asleep and she and Stefan finished picking up the toys Margaret had out. She picked up her cell phone and called Bonnie. After a few rings Matt picked up.

"Hello?" he whispered.

"Hey Matt, I was wondering if you and Bonnie would mind taking care of the twins for a week?" ELena asked.

"I'd be fine with it but I need to talk to Bonnie about it before I give you a certain answer." he said.

"I figured, thanks a ton, though!"

"Why do you need it?"

"Well, Stefan and I never had a honeymoon because I was pregnant and we were talking about it a lot yesterday and we talking to the OB and it was good so we figured you guys would like the practice."

"Yeah, I'll call you when she wakes up, come by if you can."

"Alright, thanks."

"No prob, talk to you later." he said and hung up. Elena smiled satisfied and out the phone back on the table then walked back to Stefan.

"So?" he asked.

"Bonnie's sleeping but when she wakes up he'll call and give me an answer then I can come by and tell them everything they need to know about the twins."

"Great." he said, holding her close to him.

"I think I'm gonna go take a nap." Elena smiled.

"Alright, sleep well." he said, kissing her lips, he lingered there longer than usual and then pulled away.

"Alright." Elena said, grabbing her cell phone and going upstairs. She flipped the monitor off and settled down ten back onn, then back off, then back on. After a moment of wondering if Stefan would take care of the twins or if he counted on her today she got up and went downstairs.

"Stefan?" she called, no answer. She ran upstairs and looked around all the rooms, he wasn't there.

_"Stefaaaaaaaaaaaaannn_!" she called again downstairs, still no answer so she looked around the rooms down there. There was no sign of Stefan or a note indicating where he may be.

"This can't be happening again. It's nightmare, I'll wake up any minute now and Stefan will be next to me ndcomfort me." she said toherself just for an ounce of comfort but it did nothing. She collapsed on the ground, sobbing harder then she had in a long time. After a whine everything seemed to be floating away and the edges of everything began to become foggy. This hurt even more then it had the first time he left her, dream or reality. This time was leaving more than Elena this time. He was leaving Elena his wife and mother of his children, he was leaving his children, he was leaving his family.

* * *

**I'm so sory this took so long! I never meant for it to but a bunch of things came up. I was planning to get this out last Monday, then last Tuesday, then last Wednesday report cards came home and I had yet another C in math, so my mom got all pissy and took my computer away and then we went to Las Vegas and then we just got home and so I talked my mom into letting me use my grandma's computer to finish some stuff and so I worked my butt off to finisj up the phone call to Matt and everything else and then I finally click save and none of it's saved! So I have to go back and re type everything from memory (There were about six defferent versions of the phone call, computers didn't like it) which wasn't easy. So, REVIEW and tell me what you though of this, what your theories are, etc. etc.! DFTBA!!!!**

**-Erin**

**P.S. I probably won't be updating as often as I have, I'm working super hard to get my grade up so that I can get my computer back soon so that I can update more.**


	21. Gone

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

Chapter 21  
Gone

It had been two days since Elena found out Stefan left, two day since she had her still beating heart ripped from her chest. She'd been going through everything numbly, not really paying full attention to anything, She'd burnt Margaret's food multiple times in those two days, she'd done a lot wrong. The house was a total mess because she hadn't picked up at all, it wasn't right.

Elena had just put the twins down for a nap when there was a knock at the door. She'd learned to to get her hopes up that it was Stefan but she always thought about it. This time it made her think about the honeymoon for an odd reason. They'd wanted to go on Monday next week, it was Saturday, Stefan had those days to come back or Elena's hope was dead.

"Coming." she said before the person knocked again. She got to the door and opened it, standing there before her in ripped, ragged, dirt covered clothes was her Stefan. Tears ran down her cheeks and she hugged him tightly, he hugger her back.

"I though you left me." her voice broke a little.

"I would never leave for that long without telling you, Elena." he said, rubbing her back and walking in the door with her still attached to him and kissed the top of her head.

"Well then why did you?"

"I went to meet up with Damon and I thought it would be a lot easier and I'd walk out of there just fine but Viv decided she wanted to take me back ot Italy so she dragged me onto a plane and finally Damon got there yesterday and decided to be Damon and beat me and then he and Viv went God knows where and I got out of here last night." he explained.

"Oh, my poor Stefan!" Elena said, hugging him tighter and taking him to the sofa. She sat down and he sat next to her and pulled her into his lap. She tipped her head back and exposed her neck.

"No" he refused as usual.

"Stefan, if I know the old Damon he bled you, drink." she said.

"He did but I don't want to take advantage of you." he said.

"Stefan, so help me I will force you to if you don't in about five seconds." Elena said, it sounded funny, forcing a vampire to drink blood. He groaned audibly and bit down gently on her neck. She smiled as he did, stars streaking and comets falling around her in her bliss. He stopeed all to quickly it seemed, as usual.

"Thank you." Elena managed to say in her state.

"Mmmhmm." he said dazed. They sat there like that for a long while. both coming back to normal before Elena got off the couch.

"So, how was everything while I was gone?" he asked, getting up and pulling Elena close again.

"Really super crappy, you have no clue how depressed I was, I couldn't do anything."

"I'm really sorry about that." Stefan said, pecking her on the lips.

"It's alright, I guess, just so long as you swear not to let it happen again." Elena said.

"I swaer, how were the twins and Margaret."

"I honestly can't say. I wasn;t peying a whole lot of attention."

"Oh, my poor Elena." Stefan said, mocking her from earlier.

"Shut up!" she smiled, playfully slapping his arm.

"You hit like a girl." he smirked.

"And you are awfully obnoxious today, Mr. Salvatore."

"I think I need to be tought a lesson, Mrs. Salvatore."

"Alright, follow me to the classroom, then." she smiled, taking his hand and going upstairs.

* * * *

Elena liad in stefan's arms happily. It felt so right again, just like that. She felt wetness on her cheeks and realized she was crying again.

"What's wrong, love?" he asked, his thumb wiping the tears away.

"Nothing," she said, sniffling, "I"m just so happy to have you back with me."

"And I'm happy to be back." he said, kissing her forehead tenderly.

"I love you, Stefan, so much."

"I loce you, too." Stefan said, and as usual their tender moment was interupted by a cry from to twins. Elena got up and dressed quickly, running her finger through her hair and running to their room. She picked them both up and cradeled them.

"What's wrong?" Stefan asked, leaning against the door.

"Nothing, sometimes they just need cuddle time, here, take Erica." Elena said. They'd stopped fussing and Ricky was staring into Elena's eyes, like he did quite a lot these days.

"Hello." she cooed to him, bouncing his a little bit, "Is everything al better now, you just wanted Mommy and Daddy?" Stefan laughed a little, she turned around and it was because Erica was holding his gaze.

"I think she remembers you." Elena said, putting Ricky back down after a few more moments with him.

"I hope so." he said, puting Erica down. Elena kissed each ones forehead and walked out with Stefan.

"They're getting so big, its hard to imagine that in two more weeks they'll only be a month." she said, walking to the computer.

"I lknow, what are you doing."

"See when we should expect a smile or a giggle from them." Elena said, getting onto Google.

"Topeka, what the hell." Elena muttered, Stefan laughed.

"It's their April Fool's Day joke."

"What ever you say." Elena said, typing in 'When does a baby first smile or giggle' and hitting search. She clicked on the first link that seemed useful and read up.

"Looks like we can expect a smile at two and a half months and a laugh a three or so." Elena said, getting out of the website and getting up.

"We don't have long to wait." Stefan said.

"Stefan, I don't want them to grow up"

"I know, I know, but you're perfectly capable of having more children."

"I wnt to live in the now, Stefan, don't go talking about the future. It's unknown."

"Calm down, Elena." he said, hugging her as she began to cry. She took a deep, shaky breath and looked up at him, "Thank you."

"You're welcome, love." he said, kissing the top of her head.

* * *

**Super duper sorry this took so long!!!!! I can't be on the computer till midnight anymore so it takes FOREVER plus I had some writers block so I basically made a filler. Everyone knows that feeling, you wanna take the story somewhere but you can't right then becuse it would be, like, really overwhelmin on both author and reader. And I have five billion idea spinning around in my head while is really getting to me, simce my mom took my computer away and my file for Psychic is on there I can't work on my book and 50% of the ideas I have are for the book it really sucks. But I guess I deserved it, even though a C isn't that bad in this hows being average is like a crime, no, a felony. And, for some strage reason on my grandma's computer I get side tracked a lot easier, something'll come into my head and I'll get when I need then I go to osme other websote and I'll be there for twenty minutes. Today it was and evanescence video, yesterday it was the Google prank for Topeka. DFTBA guys, and remember to REVIEW!! The last chapter and I think the one before that I haven't gotten any. But I've gotten favorites and alerts:). so yeah, clickety clickety on the little green botton down there!**

**-Erin**


	22. Author Note

**Hey guys, so I have to update you guys really quickly. It might be a while before I get the next chapter out becuase my grandma's computer got infected with Antivirus 7 and shes going to take it in to get fixed. So sorry! I'll get it out the day she gets it back. Bye**

**-Erin**


	23. Author Note 2 Good News!

**Computers is getting fixed kind of, it should be done soon, I'm working on chapter 21 but I don't know when I'll be able to get it out, next week I won't be able to do a whole lot, if anything, because of state testing (AIMS) and this weekend I'm going to be reviewing my math stuff like CRAZY. April is a packed month for me, I feel like the worl exloded on me. Si I'll get the chapter out when I can. Just got a Beta for me Glee Fic so check that out if you want to, chapter for that should be up relativly soon, whenever she's done editing. Thanks for checking up!**

**-Erin**


	24. Author Note three

**Hi guys, sorry that I haven't posted in like three months, I've had the worst case of writers block for this and I've been working of like five other writing projects, I was counting on having my computer back by now but I was wrong. So, I get up the next chapter as soon as possible. I'm alive and writing. And, just because it's been forever and she needs and answer I'm answering Emily Prusak's question which was: do you love Stefan or Damon and will there be a chance of Erica and Ricy getting a little older like somewhere when they are teenagers? I like both Stefan and Damon, I really can't decide who I like more though, it's hard... I'll skip a few years in the future to where they're like 10 in the next chapter. Thanks to my reviewers and check back soon to see if I have a new chapter up! DFTBA!!!!!**

**-Erin**


	25. Author Note 4: I'm working!

Hey guys! I'm just getting back to the next chapter, sorry this has taken SOOOOO long! I had writers block for a little while and I was on a few trips but I had plenty of time I could have worked on it. I'm hoping to have it up before Saturday, no promises, though. I'm going to try my best to not to let this happen again. Just know that I'm alive and so is Elena. I feel really guilty guys, so sorry! Thank you for still sticking around.

Hugs!  
Erin


	26. Vacation New chapter!

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

**Chapter 22  
Vacation**

By the time Monday rolled around Elena was so exhausted she thought she'd pass out, the twins were twice as restless, she had to pack for one weeks in a tropical island and that meant finding their summer clothes and packing for the twins and Margaret, and Bonnie was calling in the wee hours for advice, half the stuff she didn't even go through with the twins. Stefan took their bags to the car and Elena buckled them in and lifted Margaret into the car. She closed the door and walked around to get into the car. Stefan got in and then they headed off to Matt and Bonnie temporary apartment. Stefan parked and Elena got out and took the twins. She got to their apartment and knocked on the door with her foot, Stefan and Margaret came soon, Stefan had the twins bags. Matt answered the door after a moment,

"Oh my God, they've grown so much!" he said, taking the twins.

"Alright, the pink bag is for Erica, the blue bag is for Ricky, the food is in the green one and their stuffed animals and toys are in the red one if Erica gets fussy give her the panda bear and if Ricky gets fussy he likes the red bear."

"Um, did you write that down?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, the list in the green bag." Elena said, she kissed the twins foreheads and gave Matt a quick hug, "Thank you so much, give Bonnie a hug from me." she said. Matt nodded and moved aside so Stefan could get the bags in. He set them in the main room and walked out.

"Thanks again!" Elena called as they walked away.

"No problem." Matt called and closed the door. Elena picked Margaret up and smiled.

"Ready to go to Meredith's?" Elena asked her sister.

"Yup!" Margaret smiled and then frowned. "Aunt Judith is all better, why can't I see her anymore?"

"I'll let you visit her when we get back." Elena said. Truthfully having a four, almost five, year old and twin infants was too much for her, and their aunt seemed to be better, if it happened that she wasn't Margaret would have Elena and Stefan's phone numbers.

"OK!" she smiled and Elena set her down. Margaret climbed in the car and Elena got in. Stefan peeled out and they went to Meredith's house. Elena got out and got Margaret out, she took her bag and went to the door and rang the bell. Meredith answered and smiled.

"Thanks for taking her." Elena smiled, hugging her friend and giving her Margaret's bag.

"It's my pleasure." Meredith said and let Margaret in, "See you in a week." she said and closed the door. Elena walked to the car and Stefan drove to the airport.

"Just you and me for a week." Elena smiled.

"This should be fun." Stefan grinned, putting his hand over her's. Elena looked at the clock.

"Oh my God, we have two hours! We're gonna be late!" she panicked.

"Calm down, it the least busy travel day of the week and we'er a half hour away." Stefan said. Elena relaxed a little way and watched the scenery the rest of the way.

Stefan parked and they got their bags and headed to the airport. They got in and went to check-in and had their bags taken and went to security. The line moved fast and they were off to the gate with a half hour to spare. Elena sat in the uncomfortable chairs, she was happy but there was worry deep in the pit of her stomach that she couldn't shake no matter how hard she tried. Stefan took her hand.

"Are you sure about this? If you don't want to we don't have to." he said.

"I am, it's just the first time I've been away from them, I've gotta get used to it. It's tough."

"I know, did you tell them not to let anyone, Damon included, in under any circumstances?"

"No, shoot, didn't you write it down?"

"I was going to but it escaped me.

"Damn it, alright, I'll call." Elena said, digging through her purse and finding her cell phone and speed-dialing Bonnie and Matt's phone. She got voice mail.

"This is Bonnie and Matt, we can't answer the phone right now. Leave your name, the time, and your number and we'll call you back as soon as possible." it said and then beeped.

"Hey guys, it's Elena. I need you guys to not let _anyone _in, no matter if you know them or not. Only Meredith, and you still have to say her name and her name only. Bye!" I said and hung up.

"Great." Stefan said. Elena laid her head on his shoulder.

"Flight 9007 to Maui now pre-boarding, families with children under the age of five, adults that will need help, and our first class and gold card members can board now." a male voice said over the loudspeaker. Stefan stood up and grabbed the tickets out of his pocket.

"We don't apply to any of that." Elena said, looking oddly at Stefan.

"Yes we do, I got us first class." he said, holding out his hand for her. She jumped up and squeed with delight.

"That's fantastic!" she smiled.

"I thought you'd like it."

"I love it!" Elena said and kissed him. Stefan kissed her back and the got in line. Stefan handed the woman their tickets and the walked down the jet way. They got their seats and Elena sat back and closed her eyes contentedly for a moment before leaning over and kissing Stefan.

"And don't think I'm only this happy for the material reason." she said.

"I don't. I know you aren't like that." he said.

"You know, for as terrible things were in the beginning everything turned out pretty well."

"It's darkest before dawn, Elena. This was all planed out for us."

"Don't tell me you believe in the destiny crap."

"Why did I come to Fell's Church, then?"

"Ley Lines"

"Why's I meet you?"

"Same school."

"Why;d you get Pregnant."

"I'd prefer not to go into that, thank you very much."

"Why's I come back?" he said, and that was something I didn't have a certain answer to. He could have had something going with the crazy vampire chick but he came back to me without a though.

"True love." he answered for me, kissing my forehead. I blushed and he smirked.

"So you don't believe in destiny but you don't question true love?"

"Fairytales had to come from somewhere. If there wasn't such a thing how could anyone imagine it?"

"Good point." he said, "But wouldn't that apply to destiny, too?"

"Touché." she said. After a moment Elena picked up a magazine from the pocket in front of her and flipped through it while waiting for the plane to board.

"Alrighty! The doors are shut, and we're about to start take off. If you could take a moment to read over our safety card it's would be appreciated, there is a safety video that will be playing shortly." a cheery female voice said over the intercom. The TV monitors in front of us turned on and Elena buckled her seatbelt. They began to move and she looked out the window to see the other planes go by. It was interesting, seeing such large metal contraptions be able to get off the ground and into the air. It was a moment before they were going down the runway at high speed. Stefan took Elena's hand and she smiled. The took off and the vacation officially started. It was really just the two of them now.

"I'm surprised you aren't a nervous flyer."

"Meh, it's more exciting now. And I highly doubt anything bad will happen." shee said and they hit turbulence, forcing the plane down. Her stomach tightened and her eyes widened. Stefan laughed.

"Just a little bumpy. Don't worry." he said, moving the armrest between them and pulling her closer. She relaxed and they chatted the rest of the ride.

"I'm looking for a job. We aren't going to be able to live forever with a no income family."

"Elena, I got enough inheretance from when my father died w-"

"I know the story, I still thin that when the twins are older I'm going to try to get a job. I need to be able to get out of the house more, anyway. And having more income will be better."

"Whatever you wish." he said. Thry talked about more mundane things from there. Te time passed quickly and they were soon starting the initial decent. Stefan took Elena's hand again and when they touched down she smiled.

"What's next, Mr. Salvatore?"

"You'll just have to wait and see, Mrs. Salvatore." he smirked and stood up when the plane stopped. He grabbed their bags and they walked up the jet way and into the airport. Elena got something to eat before they left and then Stefan led her to an awaiting limo.

* * *

**I feel so bad this took so long! Can I just say, and this is not intended to be creepy in ANY way whatsoever, I love you guys! My last note I had someone say that they were happy to have me writing this again. Even when I was being stupid and not writing this I got reviews. You guys rock! So this is going t be the honeymoon... I've realy got nothing to say. So review and DFTBA!**

**-Erin :)**


	27. Author Note 5

Hey Everyone! So, I've got family coming over this weekend and I've been working on the chapter but I don't think I can get it out tomorrow. I'm really sorry and I wish I could get it out but I'll try to get it out this week. I'm normally not going to get a chapter out during the week because I've got tons of homework I've got to do and I've got to maintain A's and B's this year which means kind of cutting you guys short on this story a bit. I'll definitely try to get at least one chapter out every weekend.


	28. Honeymoon

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries, they belong to the fabulous and talented L.J. Smith!

* * *

****Chapter 23  
****Honeymoon**

The chauffer came out and opened the door for Elena and took the bags from Stefan. They got in and got comfortable for the ride to the beach-side resort. Elena laid her head on Stefan's lap and he stroked her hair.

"Everything alright?"

"Yeah, I just feel a little sick. Probably just jet-lag."

"Close your eyes and try to sleep, it might help."

"OK." she said, closing her eyes and falling asleep a little while after. Stefan listened closely to her, and heard something that wasn't quite normal, but he faintly recognized it. He listened closer to her stomach and there was a small flutter. She couldn't be, could she? No, that couldn't be happening again, right? He stomach tightened in answer. She was pregnant again. What was he going to say? What was she going to think? What if she wasn't and it was just his ears playing tricks on him? What is she lost the child again? A million questions rushed through his mind at once and he was close to tears, but he wasn't sure if they were happy or not.

"Quit it, Stefan. It's your kid." he chastised himself quietly. She stirred a bit and he went stiff until she relaxed again.

"Mmm, Stefan, is something wrong?" she asked, sleep in her voice. He hesitated for a moment about whether he should tell her now or wait, then decided.

"Go back to sleep, Love." he said.

"Mmkay." she said and went back to sleep. He leaned back and sighed quietly. The rest of the ride was pretty boring and consisted of Elena sleeping restlessly.

The limo pulled to a stop and the chauffer got out and opened the door and went to get the bags.

"Elena, get up." he said, shaking her gently. She sat up and leaned on his shoulder, "Come on, let's get you up to the room."

They got out and Stefan paid the driver and put the bags on a cart and started walking. Elena was lagging. He waited a moment for her to catch up and tried it again but she was half asleep.

"Stefan, you're too fast." she said. He chuckled and went back, lifting her up and putting her on the cart.

"Wee!" she said when they started moving and Stefan laughed.

"You sound drunk." he said.

"So do you when you don't sleep worth crap."

"Thank you."

"Was something wrong in the car?"

"I'll tell you when we're in the room." he said as they went to the front desk.

"Name?" the man behind the desk asked.

"Salvatore, Stefan."

"Yes, here are your keys, top floor, Honeymoon suite."

"My God, Stefan, what's next, singing maids and a pool boy?"

"How'd you know?" he asked, her face showed shock and he laughed, "Kidding." he said and she relaxed.

"Someday when I'm old and withered you're going to regret shocking me like that."

"Who says you'll get old and withered?:

"You and the entire town."

"Maybe."

"Don't play with me, Stefan." she said grumpily.

"Who said I was playing with you?"

"This conversation is giving me a headache, can we chance the subject?"

"Alright," he said , pushing the cart into the elevator and hitting the button to go to their floor. It lifted quickly and the floors ticked by, "Do you still want more kids?"

"Yeah, not for a while, though. The twins are a handful enough, one more would be too much right now." she said, The elevator dinged and the doors opened. They left and headed straight to the end of the hall, their room. Stefan took the bags off and moved the cart into the wall before getting the keys from his pocket and handing one to Elena.

"Would you do the honors?"

"Of course!" she said excitedly, putting the key in and taking it out. The light flashed green and she opened it quickly.

"Oh my gosh!" she squeeled, running in and jumping on the bed excitedly.

"Glad you like it." Stefan said, pulling the bags in and closed the door behind him.

"This is so cool! Look at the view! And the bathroom in as big as out bedroom and home! Oh my gosh!" she said, running around. Stefan laughed and sat in one of the chairs , waiting for Elena to calm down. Eventually she came and sat down.

"So, what was up in the limo?"

"Umm… well, I think you might be pregnant again." Stefan said. Elena laughed.

"Yeah right. If I was pregnant I'd be throwing up and I would have… Crap! You're right." she sighed,

"I'm really sorry. We can go back, if you want."

"Heck no! Why would we do that? You spent a fortune, why not enjoy it." she said, getting up, "and maybe I'm not pregnant."

"Maybe, now, do you want to nap or go to the beach?"

"Beach! Duh! I've been slimming for this forever." she said, getting her bag and going to the bathroom. Stefan changed into trunks and waited for Elena to come back out. She came out in a bikini and Stefan's eyes bugged. She giggled and turned around.

"Like it?"

"Definitely." Stefan said, getting up.

"Good. I don't look fat?"

"Far from it. If someone told me you had twins I'd think they were crazy." he said. Elena blushed.

"Stop it, you're lying."

"No, I'm not. Did you see yourself?"

"No, I try not to look at myself in the mirror too much anymore. I'm afraid I won't like what I see anymore."

"You're an amazing wife and a fantastic mother, how could you not like what you see?"

"I'm afraid I'll look old."

"Elena, you're 19, you don't even need make-up."

"Yes, I do. I have dark circles under my eyes from lack of sleep, my face hasn't lost much weight, and I'm getting a frown line on my forehead."

"Come here." he said, taking her hand and leading her into the bathroom. He took one of her make-up removing wipes and cleaned her face off, "Out of everything you named off, what do you see on your face?"

"Nothing." she said, her eyes pointing downward after she looked.

"Exactly. You're beautiful and you look like a goddess, even without you're make-up."

"Thank you, Stefan." she said, hugging him.

"No problem, now let's go have some fun." Stefan said and they left for the beach. It was right behind the resort and it was private so they wouldn't be bombarded by people trying to sell things. They get towels and spread them out before going into the water. It was the perfect temperature.

"I don't think I've ever been to the beach and gone into the water." Elena said.

"We do live in Virginia."

"Exactly, and I've never left the lower 48 states so this is a pretty big moment for me."

"Someday we'll take the kids here as a family vacation."

"Sounds good to me."

"Great."

"Hold on, do they do surf lessons here?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Do you know how awesome it would be to come back and tell everybody that I learned to surf?"

"Yeah, you really want to do it?" \

"Yeah!"

"Hold on a second, I'll find someone. " Stefan said, walking to land. Elena laid back in the water and chilled until Stefan came back.

"Elena, I got someone." Stefan called. A fimiliar looking man was standing with Stefan. Elena walked over.

"Aloha, Elena." he said.

"Aalona? Is that you?"

"Yes! How have you been!" he said, putting the board down and opening his arms, Elena hugged him.

"You two know each other?"

"Yeah. He was an exchange student freshmen year." Elena said.

"We dated." he added.

"Not for very long, then Caroline manipulated you."

"Yeah, she was evil."

"So, how have you been?" Elena asked.

"Good, nothing much has happened, what been up with you?"

"Great. I got married and have to beautiful babies now."

"That's great! I take it that he's your husband."

"Yes." Stefan answered, taking Elena's hand .

"Hey, dude, I'm not trying to take her away. Just rekindling an old friendship."

"I know, anyway, have a good time." Stefan said, kissing Elena and trudging back up to their spot. He watched with jealousy as they had a great time. He'd never been the jealous type but something about the guy made him feel off. Soon Elena came back up and she hugged Aalona goodbye.

"We should all meet up for dinner tonight. We could have a double date type thing."

"You know that double dating would involve you bringing a girlfriend, not sharing the girl."

"I know, I've got a girlfriend. Her name is Viviann."

"Great! I'll tell Stefan and we can meet out here before we go."

"Sounds great, see you at 6:30!"

"See you!" Elena said and walked back up to Stefan.

"Have a good time?" he asked.

" I had a great time, can we go out with Aalona and his girlfriend tonight?"

"Yeah, yeah."

"Thanks! I'm really tired, lets go back to the room."

" 'Kay."

* * *

**Another long time for a chapter, I'm really sorry! And that this was pretty much a filler. Anyone else feel like Aalona's gonna be a shady guy? Notice anything off about the chapter? Any theories about what's to come? Tell in your review and see who's right! So, I've had a really busy week, Thursday was the only day other than today that I didn't have anything planned that was that big. I can't remember what I did on Monday, I went to a book disscussion on Tuesday, Wednesday I had a big audition (I didn't get it because our choir teacher picks the same people over and over again) and then I went out to dinner, and Friday we had our first school dance. Yesterday we went shopping and today I didn't really do anything. I was a movie and cleaned my room. Big whoop. And now every Wednesday I have to go to yearbook meetings. REVIEW and DFTBA!**

**-Erin :)**


	29. Double Date

**I'm back!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries.**

* * *

Chapter 24  
Double Date

Elena woke up to Stefan pacing the room. She sighed and sat up, then checked the time. It was almost six.

"Crap," she muttered and got up.

"You're up!" Stefan said, surprise in his voice. Elena smiled slightly and ventured over to her suitcase.

"Yeah. We have to be at at beach in like half an hour." she said, pulling out a pair of clothes. She went to the bathroom and took a quick shower and then got dressed. Stefan was acting distant. She sat down in the couch next to him.

"What's wrong?" she asked, touching his upper arm gently. He looked down at her but didn't say anything, he just stood to get dressed. She frowned and went back over, "Talk to me, Stefan. Nothings going to get better unless you talk to me. Is it about Aalona, because we're married with two babies, I wouldn't leave you for the world."

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes, really. Why would you think anything other than that? Just because Aalona and I went out means nothing. I never liked him more than a friend. He's not my type. You are." she assured Stefan. He scooped her up in his arms and kissed her gently before they left to go meet Aalona on the beach. It was about ten after six by the time they found Aalona, who was standing on the beach alone.

"Where's your girlfriend?" Elena asked when they approached.

"She's meeting us at the place," he said, walking with them to said restraunt. The place was small and very busy, there was a girl at a booth in the corner in dark clothing and Aalona took them over to the same table. He slid in next to the girl and kissed her. It was hard to see her face in the dim lighting, but there was something familiar about it, but Elena couldn't quite put her finger on it. They all chatted about what had happend to them since Aalona had left Fell's Church and how everyone had turned out, Viviann didn't speak until she had to order, though.

"Oh, um . . . shrimp cocktail." she said. Her voice was familiar, too. then it all hit Elena, Viviann, the face, the voice. It was Vivi, the vampire that had caused her to lose her first child.

"Excuse us for a moment," elena said, taking Stefan's arm and dragging him outside to the parking lot, "Do you know who that girl is?"

"Yeah, Viviann, Aalona's girlfriend."

"No! Well, yes . . . but that's not all. That's Vivi. The girl tha-"

"Oh my God! What are we going to do. That means she's known where I've been the whole time." he said.

"We'll have to leave, go back home. Get the twins and Margaret and keep them the Hell away from that monster." Elena said. Stefan nodded and they went back in, gave an excuse as to their leaving, and went back to the hotel. Elena threw their things back in their suitcases and they rushed to the airport and exchanged their tickets. As soon as they got to their gate they called Bonnie and Matt and said that they were coming back home.

The plane boarded and Elena tensed up when they got in their seats. What if they'd been in Fell's Church and done something to their babies, or to Margaret. The plane ride was pure torture to her mind, it ran in all different directions of horror. Mostly midevil torture methods. Stefan tried to calm her down but nothing would work, it just kept getting worse and worse.

The plane finally landed, and even through Stefan and Elena were in the back of the plane they managed to be some of the first off. They got their bags from the baggage claim and left the airport, getting to Bonnie and Matt's apartment in record time. Elena knocked on the door and Bonnie answered, she'd transformed from a healthy looking, energertic girl like she'd been every time they saw eachother to looking absolutly exhausted, but she still had that happy twinkle in her eye. She had Erica in her arms and Matt stood behind her with Ricky. They both looked relativly surprised.

"Hey, what's going on?"

"We had to cut the honeymoon short, " Elena explained, "Stefan's ex was there. You still remember her, right Bonnie?"

"You mean the one that . . ." Bonnie's voice trailed off and Elena nodded. Bonnie gasped her eyes widened.

"Anyway, we were afraid that they may have been either to here or to Meredith's to get Margaret."

"No, we've only had the FedEx guy come by, and we didn't let him in."

"That you so much for taking care of these two." Stefan said, recieveing both of them so that Elena could go get all the things. By the time both of them were in the carseats Elena had put all of the bags in the back and was ready to get Margaret.

* * *

**Hey, I guess I kind of owe you guys an explanation. . . I quit writing this for a while because of really bad writers block, then I did it because I wanted to work on other Fan Fics. and then I discovered this website, Inkpop (Link to my account on my profile page), where you can post your own writing, not steal your characters and plot points from other authors, not that I don't love it here. I'd been trying to write a book for a while and having an account on Inkpop gave me the freedom to post what I wanted to write about using my own stuff and I really liked it. Right now I'm working on a huge projects for there, so I won't be posting as much as I used to, and school is a lot busier than it used to be. I actually have homework every night, there are days where I don't even get to open my laptop, let alone sit down and write. Plus, we're doing high school registration and it's crazy, I've been looking at colleges, I've been waiting eagerly for the results of the lottery for the option high school I applied for that's amazing, it's an honors liberal arts charter school that's free, all you pay for is your uniform. If I don't go there I'm going to the regular high school, which I just toured recently, and it's HUGE! Seriously, it's like a college campus. Then I'm going into honors english next year, which means I'll also have summer reading and a project to do, and a huge family reunion in July. It's going to be a very busy year. Basically, don't expect too many updates, because I have a lot on my plate.**

**-Erin :)**


	30. Chapter 30 Horror New Chapter

**Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries, all characters, settings, etc. belong to L.J. Smith.**

* * *

**Chapter 25  
Horror**

Stefan had Elena stay in the car with the twins while he went to get Margaret. He stepped up to the front door and noticed it was partially opened, which was suspicious. Even more so was the fact that when he opened the door the rest of the way he was able to freely enter the house.

Inside everything seemed to be in perfect order.

"Hello?" he called. No one answered. He walked up stairs and looked around; it was a completely different story up here. There were items strewn all through the hallway and it looked as though someone had tried to rob the place.

He slowly opened each door until he came to one that looked particularly bad. There were red stains splattered across it that he didn't dare inspect. He slowly opened the door and what it revealed shocked him. He slammed the door shut and ran out of the house quickly, getting back in the car, not bothering to close the door, hoping maybe one of the neighbors would notice and call the police or go investigate.

"Stefan, where's Margaret? Did Meredith wanna keep her longer? What's going on?" Elena asked as he turned the car on and sped away from the house.

"No, and nothing, we just need to get home," he said quickly.

"Something's up. What happened, Stefan?"

"Nothing, Elena. I can't tell you. We just need to get home now."

"Stefan! Stop it! You're worrying me. What happened to my little sister?" she said frantically.

"Damn it, Elena! I'll explain it when we get back to the house. Just be quite for ten minutes of your fucking life, will you? It won't kill you!" he snapped viciously at her. There was complete silence in the car and he glanced over to see Elena looking out her window. He reached over to touch her shoulder and she moved away from him. He caught her reflection in the glass and saw the tears running down her face.

"I'm sorry, honey. I don't know what came over me, that was completely uncalled for and you know I don't mean it," he said. She stayed completely silent and kept facing the window. He sighed and pulled into the driveway. Elena got out of the car and took the twins out of the back and went inside. Stefan ignored the bags and followed his angry wife into the house.

"Elena, I'm sorry! I didn't mean any of that. Please, I'll explain everything now. I was stressed and just wanted to get away from that mess."

"Alright, I'm all ears. I'll shut up for once in my fucking life, because I talk so much," she said, her words like ice, handing him one of the twins and sitting in a chair in the living room.

Stefan sighed and sat across from her, giving her space since she was so angry, "Well . . ."

Damon laughed as his brother ran from Meredith's house. The poor girl had had no idea what was coming, too bad she hadn't listened to her voicemail. He glided to the ground from the power line and changing out of her crow form as his brother rounded the corner out of sight.

"Is it safe to come out now?" a girl's voice asked, sweet as bubblegum.

"Yeah, come on out," Damon said. Viv came over to his side and he put and arm around her and leaning down to kiss her. She was nothing compared to the stunning beauty of Elena, but for now she had to do, and she was better than nothing. Plus, they had something in common:

They wanted Stefan dead.

"What's next, babe?" she asked.

"I have no idea. Follow them home and then we'll see. Something will come, I'm sure. I might already have some sort of idea, but give me some time."

" 'Kay, babe," she said, forcing her hand in his. He slipped his away and shoved both in his pockets. She frowned but he ignored it and continued walking. Quickly he morphed into a crow and flew the rest of the way.

Lucky him one of the windows on the first floor was opened and he flew right into it, landing on the coffee table in-between Stefan and Elena and then hopping to the floor, changing back to his true shape.

"Hello Elena, Brother, hope I'm not interrupting anything," he said, slowly striding towards Elena, who was sitting in the chair with his niece, whatever her name was.

"Damon, what are you doing here?" Stefan growled.

"What? Is it that bad that I came over to say hi to my niece and nephew? I am their uncle by blood, anyway," Damon smiled wickedly. He noticed Elena's grip tighten ever so slightly on the girl, "How precious, such a cute little girl, can I hold her?"

Elena handed him the girl after a few moments and he grinned wickedly again. He blatantly held her wrong to see their reaction. He could tell Elena was hesitating on saying something.

"What rosy cheeks she has. She must have a wonderful blood flow." he said, putting his head down and sensing the child's jugular.

"Damon, let go of her!" Stefan was us the second his head went down.

"Take one step and I drain her completely. And you know I will," Damon said.

"Please, Damon, don't," Elena's sweet voice begged. He pulled his head up and looked at her, her eyes were pleading, searching for the Damon that had been with her when Stefan wasn't. He almost caved. He almost gave the child back, but he looked away and glanced over at his brother, poised to attack.

"Come at me, I dare you. You couldn't do anything, I've got your daughter, and I, unlike you, can hurt both women and children physically, I have the courtesy to hurt their bodies, not their hearts. Even I'm not cruel enough to leave someone I love for no reason," Damon growled at his brother, his words flowing like venom. He could tell he'd hit his brother's weak spot, making him even angrier. Stefan pounced.

* * *

**A/N: So, almost a year later I'm back! I'm so so so so so so so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in SO long! I never intended for it to be this way, I don't know why I wasn't updating through 8th grade, I had the time. Maybe I had writers block. I don't know. This summer I had the time to update, as well. I just wasn't on my game, I guess. I'm going to try to update all my stories. If you guys stay up to date with all my activity on here you would know that I made a new story in August. If you like Panic! At the Disco I would suggest that you at least look at it because it's about P!ATD. Always a good time there.  
So, I do have a valid reason for not updating this school year, kind of. I know I said I made a new story but that's different. Since school has started I've been pretty busy. I don't spend all my time sitting at home anymore, I've developed a social life and got a boyfriend and stuff and I honestly hadn't had much time. And I had writer's block. I haven't watched Vampire Diaries since the first part of season 2, I think. I can't even remember. I know that Klaus was just starting to be mentioned, I'm pretty sure. I don't even remember. Ugh! I have to catch up on that. And I've only read about 7 pages of Return: Shadow Souls, so I have to do that too. All around I've been a slacker. I miss it :(. I need to get on this. So I'm probably gonna try to catch up and then will return to the story, if not I'll still update, or do my best, at least.**


End file.
